Return of the Jewel
by Lady Tiger LiLy
Summary: COMPLETE! Kagome and InuYasha's adventures have ended but they have just begun for their daughter. She accidentally finds herself in Feudal Japan where she finds what her heart has been longing for. The sequel to this story is titled Return of the Hanyou.
1. Return of the Jewel

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return of the Jewel**

Naraku is finally dead. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and their companions succeeded in putting an end to the horrid hanyou. Naraku is now no longer a threat, but another may arise. A choice must be made for the good of mankind, and her friends.

"There is only one thing to do." Our beloved heroine, Kagome Higurashi, spoke. She turned slowly to face the group she had traveled with for so long that they have long since become her closest of friends. "I will take the Shikon no Tama with me; back to my time."

"That would seem the wise solution." Our favorite charming monk, Miroku, spoke.

Kagome nodded in response to him, but then quickly turned away so they could not see the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Kagome?" The fierce demon slayer, Sango, reached out to put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"This time if I go through the well…" she paused. "I shouldn't… come back…"

"You can't!" Our hanyou hero, Inu-Yasha, shouted in a furious protest.

His objection sent a pain to her heart she couldn't withstand and could not hold back the tears. Kagome jolted off into the Forest of Inu-Yasha to where she could let go of the tears she fought back without the others there to see.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran off after her.

"Kagome!" Shippo, the orphaned kitsune cub, shouted after her. He got ready to run after her with Inu-Yasha but Miroku laid his staff in Shippo's path. He looked up at Miroku.

"She'll be alright." He spoke.

They were all silent. Miroku and Sango understood but poor Shippo didn't understand. Why couldn't Kagome come back through the well again? She had the Shikon no Tama, which would allow her to travel through the well. Did she not want to come back anymore? Did she not like them anymore?

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest as fast as she could with Inu-Yasha right behind her. He could have easily gotten ahead of her much less catch her but he knew she was upset and thought he would wait to approach her after she had stopped running.

Kagome did stop, and when she did, she found herself in a familiar place in the forest. She realized she was standing before the tree; the tree where Inu-Yasha was pinned to for fifty years. She walked up to the tree and reached out a hand to gently touch the bark of the giant trunk. She then pulled back her hand. She let herself fall to the ground on her knees where she then leaned against the giant roots and cried.

Kagome felt something hovering over her and looked up to see the hanyou she loved so much standing silently before her, his face solemn.

"Why did you run away?" he spoke.

"Because I was going to cry and I didn't want to cry in front of you guys. You hate it when I cry, don't you?" She sniffed.

Inu-Yasha realized then this was the first time Kagome had cried and had actually admitted it. He did not linger on that thought. "That is not true." He replied roughly to her. She looked up at him. "I hate the things that make you cry." He seemed to be correcting her with a slightly softer tone than before.

She jumped up and threw herself onto is chest, grasping the red fire rat coat in her hands. "Inu-Yasha!" She cried out, hiding her face into the red fabric of the coat which absorbed her tears that where streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Kagome..." He spoke quietly as he suddenly put his arms around her trembling form to embracing her.

"After all we've been through together! After staring death in the face countless times! I don't want to leave you!"

"I am happy that you want to stay at my side." He replied, pausing for a moment. "I don't want you to go..." He pulled back from her, his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her. "That's why I'm coming with you."

Her damp eyes stared back at him in wonderment. "Inu-Yasha...?"

"You always insist on being at _my_ side, don't you?" His facial expression softened. "Let me be by yours. Let me go with you. I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want to be at _your_ side, Kagome."

She stared at him dumbfounded by what he was saying to her.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" He looked puzzled.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Good." He turned and started to head back.

Kagome stood there for a moment. 'He'd leave his time to be with me.' She thought.

She hurried up to his side and grabbed his arm. He turned to her in wonder when she then put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach but she did. Still reeling from the shock her action, he cautiously moved his arms around her as he returned her kiss. That was their second kiss they shared but certainly not their last.

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippo cried in her arms. "Why are you leaving? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Shippo." Kagome soothed. "Of course I do. In fact, I love all of you very much, but I have to leave and take the jewel with me so no demon can get it. If I use it to travel back and forth, demons could sense the jewel and come for it. And I don't want to leave it in Kaede's village because I don't want to put the village in danger of demon attacks. Do you see?"

Shippo nodded sadly. "I'm going to miss you, Kagome!"

"I'm going to miss you too; all of you. And you'll have Sango and Miroku to watch over you." Kagome took the tie off her uniform and used it to dry Shippo's tears. She then handed him over to Sango. She took Shippo's hand and placed the red clothe in his little hands. "Whenever you feel sad, you can dry your eyes with this and remember me." She smiled to him.

Kagome then walked over to the well, soon followed by Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha…?" Miroku spoke.

Inu-Yasha turned and looked at the monk. Without a word, he grabbed Kagome's hand. Miroku smiled and nodded. Miroku then put his hand around Sango's shoulder to comfort her as she watched her friend leave her.

Inu-Yasha stood up on the well's edge and helped Kagome to do so. He then turned to look at Miroku. "Watch yourself, monk."

"My blessings to you and Kagome." He smiled.

Kagome then turned to Sango. "Keep him in his place."

"Oh, I will." She assured.

"See-yea, brat."

"Good riddance, you stupid half bread!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha grinned at the little kitsune. Kagome squeezed Inu-Yasha's hand and together, they jumped into the well.

* * *

"I'm close." The hanyou growled as he crawled on all fours, sniffing the floor. He soon found himself in front of a light brown whicker hamper. He grinned. "GOTCHA!" He growled.

"SURPRISE!" A little girl of about five years old with short black hair shouted as she jumped out of the hamper. "You found me! You're _really_ good at this game, daddy!"

"Well, I almost lost you when you had gone through the kitchen."

"Mommy's making yucky dinner again." She said as she wrinkled her nose.

He wrinkled his nose too. "I know." He whispered. "I could smell it a mile away."

"Dinner's almost ready you two!" A woman's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"I gots an idea!" The little girl whispered.

"What?" The hanyou leaned in.

"Let's both hide from mommy!" She giggled.

"Ok!" He whispered as he picked up the little girl. They ran to a closet and hid inside. He then motioned for the girl to be quiet.

A woman with long black hair walked out of the kitchen. "Inu-Yasha?" She looked around the room to see no one around. She sighed with a look of irritation. "My cooking isn't that bad! I'm getting better!" She walked around the house until she came up to a closet. She opened the door to find the hanyou with the little girl; he with a nervous grin, and she with a happy smile. Kagome crossed her arms as she looked at the two. "Dinner is ready." She spoke.

"Oh, uh hi, Kagome! We were just fixing the closet door!" The hanyou smiled nervously as he scratched his head.

"Honestly, Inu-Yasha, don't be teaching our daughter things like lying." She said in an exasperated tone.

"You found us, mommy!" The little girl laughed as she ran out of the room.

"We're just playing, Kagome."

"Well then you should be plenty hungry for my casserole." She smiled knowingly.

"Uh, can't wait!" He said as cheerfully as he could.

* * *

The little girl ran out of the house. "Mommy won't find me!" She giggled to herself. She ran into the bushes just outside the house. She sat there for only a moment before she noticed another building near the house. She blinked. "I wonder what's in there…" She spoke to herself.

She got out of the bushes and ran over to the other building. She pulled the door to the side and it slide open a crack. She peeked inside before opening it more. It was quite dark inside since there were no windows. She stepped inside and saw some steps that went down. She looked down and saw something like a box. She nervously stepped down the stairs and walked up to the box. She put her little hands on the edge and peered down inside to see nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" She shouted into the box but only to hear her voice echo back. She then picked up a rock and dropped it in the box. It was a while before she heard a faint sound of the rock hitting the bottom. She knew then that it was a long way down.

"It looks like a… a well." She observed. "Maybe it's a _wishing_ well!" She thought happily. She dug into her pockets until she found a penny. She held the penny over the well and dropped it in. When she heard it hit the bottom, she closed her eyes. "I wish-"

"Junko!"

"Mommy?"

Kagome hurried down the stares and picked up her daughter and hugged her. "Junko, you are not aloud in here." Kagome said firmly as she carried her daughter up the stairs.

"But why, mommy?"

"Because I'm afraid of you falling down the well…" She said quietly.

"Is it a wishing well, mommy?"

"No, it's just an old dried up well. I don't want you coming in here, you understand?"

She nodded quietly. She looked back at the well one more time before her mother slid the door closed.

* * *

Ten years later..

"I'm leaving now! Bye!"

"Have a good day at school, Junko!" Kagome shouted.

"Whatever." She spoke under her breath to herself as she gave a small wave to her mother.

Now, fifteen years old, Junko Higurashi had grown into a fine young woman; on the outside. Inside beat a wild heart. She always knew she was different. After all, she knew all about her father. She was home schooled for about five years of her life until she was able to understand that she couldn't tell others about the uniqueness of her father.

Junko looked like an average girl and seemed to live a pretty normal life. Kagome tried her best to give her daughter a normal life, the normal life she didn't have every since her shard hunting days which Junko knew nothing about. Junko did have a pretty normal life, but despite this, she still felt like something wasn't right. It didn't feel normal to her.

As she left for school, like everyday, she would look over at the well house until she left the grounds. She hadn't been in the well house since her mother told her not to go in there when she was young. After that time, her mother had bought a lock and locked the door shut.

Yes, Junko lives in the shrine house with her mother and father. Her father or her Uncle Sota are the ones who take care of the grounds now. Uncle Sota lives in an apartment not too far from here. Great Grandpa was far too old now to be keeping up with the daily chores of the shine; in fact, he was now living in a retirement home here in Tokyo. Junko's Grandma, Kagome's mother, was living with them for a time until she too took up residency in an apartment, but one farther away than where Uncle Sota's is located.

Junko walk down the street to the bus stop and wait for her bus in her school uniform. The uniforms have changed since her mother's days but they still have the same colors. Now, the girls wore green blazers and skirts with a white collared shirt underneath. Around the collar of the shirt they wore a big red bow. She always felt so stupid.

When she got on the bus, she would go sit with the girls she called her friends. She never felt like they were her friends, or at least, not close friends. They were into stuff she wasn't, like makeup and fashion. Don't get her wrong, her friends are really nice girls, it's just that Junko didn't think about that stuff. That stuff didn't really matter to her.

One thing that annoyed her about her friends was all of them would start strange diets every other week it seemed or had become vegetarians. Junko couldn't imagine not eating anything except a salad, much less stop eating meat!

So what is Junko into? Well, she's actually the star of the girls' track team. Boy, can that girl run! She loved nothing more than to have the wind through her hair as she passed the world by. To her, it was like nothing could touch her when she ran.

* * *

At the end of the day, Junko would get off her bus, wave good-bye to her friends and walk home from the bus stop. As she walked up to the house, she looked over at the well house. She remembered when she looked inside as a kid and mother told her she didn't want her in there for fear her might fall down the well. She turned away from it and walked inside the house.

"I'm home." She spoke aloud. She kicked off her shoes before throwing her backpack on the nearest chair. She walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. As she drank, she noticed two notes on the fridge.

'Junko, went to pick up things for dinner. Do your homework! Love Mom.' Kagome was always on her to do her homework.

She read the other note. 'Jun! Mom went out for dinner supplies! Thought I'd warn you! I'm over at Uncle Soda's. I'll probably be back by dinner (damn it!) Don't let your mother know I said that or that I cursed! Throw this note away before she sees it! Love Dad.'

Junko laughed. She thought her father was the greatest. He seemed to understand her better than anyone else. Who's Uncle Soda? Well, when she was little, she didn't pronounce Sota's name well and he became Uncle Soda. Her dad still teases her and him about it lightheartedly. Sometimes she feels like her father is her only real friend.

Junko threw the note in the trash and put her glass in the sink. She ran up to her room and buried her face in her pillow. She let her tears dampen her pillow as she wept softly.

She turned onto her side and sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her hand. "Sometimes I wish… I wish…!" She stopped. She sat up on her bed for a moment to wipe away her tears. "I'm not five years old anymore…" She said to herself.

She then ran into her parent's room. She walked over to the dresser where a jewelry box sat. She felt a twinge of guilt in doing so but she opened her mother's jewelry box and found a key. She then hurried down the stares, slipped her shoes back on and went outside. She looked around and saw no one. She ran over to the well house, and using the key, she unlocked the lock and slid open the door. She then put the key in the pocket of her blazers.

She peered inside. She didn't understand why the well was here but she remembered Great Grandpa telling her that the well was ancient. He was going to explain about the well when her mother told him not to tell her such stories. But like her mother, she never paid much attention to Great Grandpa's stories anyway.

She walked inside and left the door open so that she could see. Just like before, the well house had no windows and was very dark. She cautiously walked down the steps and approached the well. She knelt down by the edge and peered inside. She sat back, closed her eyes and held her hands in a prayer.

"Oh ancient well, I, Junko Higurashi, who gave thee a penny in my youth, have returned to ask thee for one wish." She spoke aloud. 'I wish…' Silence filled the well house as she made her wish in her mind.

When she was finished, she opened her eyes and stood up from where she sat. "Thank you, old well." She bowed to the well. When she did so, the key in her pocket fell out and down the well. "Oh no!" She shouted as she watched it become swallowed up in the darkness of the well and heard it hit the bottom.

"Shit!" She growled. "I have to get that key back!" She looked around frantically for a way to retrieve the key. That's when she saw a ladder leaned up against the far wall. She sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

Junko grabbed the ladder and carefully lowered it down into the well. She took a deep breath as she began to climb down into the well. A few minutes later, she reached the bottom. "Wish I had brought a flashlight..." She said aloud as she descended from the last step of the ladder where she now stood on the bottom of the well. Suddenly, Junko saw a bright light. She shield her eyes as she soon became engulfed in the light.

Junko felt confused and disoriented as she felt as if she was floating away. "Mom…? Dad…?"

* * *

Junko opened her eyes and found herself still at the bottom of the well. "Huh? Did I… pass out? Oh! The key!" She remembered.

She looked all around but was unsuccessful in finding it. "Great." She said to herself as she slumped over in a corner of the well. She then noticed something on the ground of the well that gave a dull shine. She got on her knees and reached for the object.

"My… penny." She mumbled as she gazed upon it. She wiped away some of the dirt it had collected from being down there for all these years. It shined brighter this time when she moved it a certain direction. "But how? Where's that light coming from?" She looked up and shielded her eyes as she saw the strangest thing. "The sky?"

She looked around her. "Where'd the ladder go?" She then spotted some rope hanging down the wall of the well. She put her penny in her pocket and grabbed a hold of the rope and began to climb out.

When she got to the top, she peeked her head out to make sure her parents weren't around. To her amazement, not only were her parents not around, but the whole well house wasn't there either!

"Wait a minute. This isn't rope! These are vines?" She puzzled. She pulled herself out and sat on the edge of the well. "I'm going to be in so much trouble..."

* * *

I really like this story and think it will be really good! To see for yourself, keep reading! More to be revealed in the next chapter! By the way, incase you didn't know, what I ment by it being Inu-Yasha and Kagome's second kiss here in this story, is that I'm referring to the second Inu-Yasha movie, The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass for their first kiss.

Lady Tiger LiLy


	2. Discovering Your Roots

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discovering Your Roots**

"What happened?"

Junko walked away from the well until she noticed a large tree. She stood in awe as she gazed upon it. "Oh wow. What a gorgeous tree. Come to think of it, it looks like the tree near the well house." She walked up to one of the giant roots that stuck up out of the ground. She touched the root in silent wonder.

She then looked around her. Forest. She was surrounded by a gorgeous forest. "Tokyo never had so many neat trees before. I don't think this is Tokyo. But then, where am I? How did I get here? Maybe I fell in another tunnel connected to the well or something. Well, however it happened, I need to find a way back." She climbed up on one of the giant roots of the tree. "Maybe I should wait here and see if someone finds me." She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin and sighed. "This could take a while…"

It was not long when she heard something rustling in the forest. She turned to the direction of the sound as she hopped off the root. "Hello? Is someone there?" She shouted. A giant bug that looked like a beetle, about one story high, sprung out and roared. Junko stood in surprise and shock. Was this thing for real? It was headed for her fast so she decided not to stick around and find out.

"AAAH! HELP!" She screamed as she ran for her life.

* * *

In the nearby village, a man ran up to an old woman accompanied by a younger woman with dark brown hair. "Lady Kaede! There is a disturbance in the Forest of Inu-Yasha! Shall we send out our men?"

"Don't bother." Came the voice of a young man. "I can defend the village without breaking a sweat!" He smirked.

"Aye. If ye wish, then go now." Kaede nodded to the young man.

He bowed to Kaede and her young companion and fled fast.

* * *

Junko saw what appeared to be a village ahead. 'Maybe someone there can help me!' She thought desperately as she looked back to see the giant insect still behind. 'I hope that thing can't fly!'

Suddenly, Junko lost her footing and her body slammed into the ground. She made a small cry of pain as she tried to pull herself up. When she got to her feet, a jab of pain struck her and she fell down to her knees. 'I can't… run!'

She heard the monster insect scream so she turned around. When she did, she saw the thing lying on its back struggling to turn over.

"Huh…?" She wondered.

"_FOX FIRE!_"

She looked up in the sky and saw a blurred figure. Suddenly, blue flames shot out at the helpless insect from the blurred source. It caught on fire and shrieked terribly with the sound of pain. It struggled for a while before it became motionless and was consumed by the flames.

"What? AH!" Junko yelled. She fell back when something fell out of nowhere and landed in front of her. "Huh? What's this?" she pulled on the ball of yellowish fluff in front of her.

"Hey! Watch the tail!" He turned around to see who had done that.

"AH!" She screamed again. Before her stood a man. Well, she wasn't sure if he was a man. After all, he had a tail and… pointy ears?

"Hm…?" he raised his brow as he got down on his haunches and stared at her square in the face. "Kagome?" He asked.

She said nothing as she sat staring back at him.

"Kagome!" He cheered as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and began spinning her around.

"Kagome! Wow! Kagome! I can't believe it's really you!" He cheered.

"PUT-ME-DOWN!" She hollered.

He did so and smiled at her. "It's me, Kagome! Shippo! Remember?" He pointed to his face as if that would help her remember. "I guess you won't recognize me, after all, I'm a grown up youkai now!" He said while puffing out his chest.

"Y-youkai?" She squeaked.

He got right up in her face and smiled. They just stared at each other for a moment. She sweatdropped and blinked at him.

"A-are you going to eat me?"

Shippo sat back and cocked his head sideways while giving her a strange look. "There's something different about you..." He crawled over to her and seemed to be sniffing her. She leaned back as he seemed to be sniffing her face and hair. He then moved down past her chest and to her stomach still sniffing. He started sniffing farther south when he suddenly felt a sudden pain in his stomach. "OW!" He yelled as he held his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yelled, her face flushed red.

"You are definitely NOT Kagome!" He groaned.

"NO SHIT, SHIRLOCK!" She continued to yell.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK ME TO PROVE IT!"

"I KICKED YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A HENTAI! YOU… YOU… WHATEVER YOU ARE!"

"I know what I am, but what are YOU!"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" She turned from him.

"You have some hanyou blood in you. I can smell it."

"So what if I do?" She replied with annoyance.

He looked her over. "You look pretty human to have hanyou blood."

She turned back and looked at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Junko Higurashi. But… how do you know my mother?"

"You're mother?"

"My mother's name is Kagome Higurashi."

"You're Kagome's… daughter? Wow..."

"… Do I really look like my mother?"

"Last time I saw her." He leaned in towards her face. Junko sweatdropped. "Except, you're eyes are a lighter brown, I think." He sat back. "If you're Kagome's daughter, then your father must be Inu-Yasha, which explains why you have hanyou blood!" He slapped his forehead. "It all makes sense now!"

"How do you know my father?" She wanted to know.

"Wait. How did you get here?"

"I don't know. I was climbing down the well at my house and the next thing I know, I come out here! I answered your questions, now you answer mine! Starting with what is that thing!" She pointed behind him to the remains of the giant insect.

"Oh, that? A beetle demon. They're pretty weak. You were lucky that I came along and saved you when I did." He gloated.

"I never asked for you to come and save me!"

"Hey, they may be weak, but you're just a human. That thing would have killed you for sure if I hadn't come along! He's no match for a youkai like me!"

"That's right. Before, didn't you say that you were a… a youkai?"

"Yep! My name is Shippo! I'm a Kitsune youkai!"

Junko gasped and Shippo turned to see behind him, two more beetle demons coming out of the forest.

"You sure have a thing for bugs!" Shippo shouted as he rose to his feet.

"What do they want!"

"A death wish." Shippo grinned as he jumped up into the air. He landed down by the giant beetles, and with his youkai strength, flipped them onto their backs. He then jumped up into the air once more. "_FOX FIRE!_" He shouted as he crossed his arms and released the same blue flames as before. The two beetles caught on fire like before and soon were dead.

Shippo jumped back over to Junko. "They normally don't cause any trouble. For some reason they really like you!"

"It's not funny!" She shouted at him.

"Here, come with me." He held out his hand to her.

"Why? Where are you taking me?" She asked him suspiciously.

"I'm going to take you back to the village. It's a lot safer than staying out here! Besides, I think Kaede will want to meet you."

"Kaede?"

"The village priestess." He held out his hand to her still.

She looked uncertain for a moment before taking his hand. He pulled her up but when Junko took a step, she let out a gasp of pain and fell into Shippo. "Ow!" She groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's my ankle. It hurts to walk on it." She looked up and saw how much taller than her he was.

"No problem! Here, climb on!" He turned and bent down with his back to her.

She did so and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around her legs. "Hang on!" He warned, and with that, he leapt off towards the village.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Junko stated as Shippo landed in the village.

"Uh, is that a good thing?" Shippo asked as he let her get down from his back.

"Hell yeah! I've never been so fast! That was the best!"

"Here..." Shippo turned towards Junko and swept her up into his arms and carried her.

"Drop me and you die." She spoke threateningly to him.

He rolled his eyes. "You are _definitely_ Inu-Yasha's offspring!"

As he carried her, he had stopped and asked people if they knew where Lady Kaede was. Junko was expecting a village of more kitsune youkai but to her surprise, it was a village of human people. Soon, Junko began to hear talk among the villagers.

"Is that that Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"Aye! That be Lady Kagome!"

"Has Lady Kagome returned?"

"I think it be her!"

'Everyone seems to know my mother...' Junko thought.

Shippo carried her to a hut. "Lady Kaede? Are you here?" He called.

"Oh aye!" She replied. "Has ye taken care of…" Kaede stopped when she came out of the hut and discovered the young woman in Shippo's arms. "Kagome?" She said with surprise and confusion.

"No, Kaede. This is Junko. Kagome's daughter." Shippo informed the old woman.

Kaede stepped closer to Junko to get a better look at her. "Aye, ye resemble Kagome a great deal."

"She hurt her ankle when she was being attacked by a beetle demon."

She nodded. "Take her inside." She instructed.

* * *

"Ow…" Junko groaned as Kaede moved her ankle.

"It's not broken." Kaede evaluate.

Just then, a young woman with long dark brown hair entered. "Lady Kaede, I brought the herbs." She informed Kaede before she bowed to her in respect.

"Aye, come."

The girl sat next to Kaede and observed.

"This herb will help the swelling to go down and heal quickly if ye does not walk on it for a day or two." Kaede smashed the herbs into a paste and put it on her ankle before bandaging it.

Junko turned to Kaede. "Thank you."

"How did ye find your way here?"

"She said she came from the well." Shippo replied.

She turned to Junko. "Then ye has the Sacred Jewel? That would be why the beetle demons have come out of hiding."

"I don't know of what jewel you speak of." Junko replied to her.

"Ye does not know of the Shikon no Tama?"

Junko shook her head.

Kaede turned to Shippo. "Does ye know of the Jewel's whereabouts?"

He shook his head.

"What is this jewel?" Junko asked.

"The Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls, was in possession of my sister Kikyo, and is now under the protection of your mother, Kagome."

"I don't understand."

"Kagome had wandered into this time through the old well and it was discovered that she was the reincarnation of my older sister, the priestess Kikyo, who had taken the Jewel with her into the next life. Thus, Kagome was found to have the Jewel within her own body. Ye mother Kagome never told you?"

Junko shook her head again.

"Because of earlier circumstances, Inu-Yasha had been shot with a sacred arrow and pinned to a tree for fifty years."

"What! My father!"

"Aye, but Kagome broke the spell and set him free. He then saved her by slaying the demon that had come for Kagome because the demon had sensed the Jewel in Kagome's body."

"It sounds kind of like a fairy tail." Junko observed.

"But after slaying the demon, Inu-Yasha had tried to slay Kagome."

"WHAT? HE TRIED TO KILL HER? BUT WHY?"

"He wanted the Jewel as well. Ye father was only a half demon."

"Half demons are looked down at." Shippo explained. "Humans hate them because they're not human, but youkai don't like them because they aren't as superior. Half demon; half strength."

"Hey! Don't insult my father!" She yelled at Shippo.

"Don't worry. I have to give him some credit. After all, he's pretty strong for a half-breed. And he did save my life a few times." He shrugged.

Junko huffed and turned from him to Kaede. "What happened to my parents, Kaede?"

"I put prayer beads around his neck and in doing so, your mother was able to subdue him."

"Oh?"

"Later, ye mother had accidentally shattered the Jewel when trying to retrieve it from a crow demon. It was then that I told Kagome and Inu-Yasha that they must work together to gather the shards of the Jewel. If but one shard should fall into the hands of a demon, his strength shall increase. That is why demons search for the jewel."

"For the power it can grant them." Junko answered showing her understanding. "Did my parents get along after that?"

"Nay, they did not get along at all at first. You're mother and father were two of the most stubborn people I had ever know. But in the end, they found not only the shards, but their true feeling for one another."

Junko nodded.

"Kagome and Inu-Yasha left together, with the Jewel, back to Kagome's time so to keep the Jewel from falling into the wrong hands."

"Wait, what does this have to do with my coming here?" Junko asked.

"Kagome was only able to travel through time to here with the Jewel. Otherwise, it is impossible."

"But… I don't have the Jewel."

"LADY KAEDE! LADY KAEDE!" A man ran into the hut.

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

"A group of beetle demons are headed this way!"

"What! Why are they doing that?" Shippo thought aloud. "I'll go take care of them!" Shippo got up and ran out of the hut.

Junko watched him run out. "I'm beginning to think they really do like me…"

"It will be alright, child. Shippo will protect the village from harm."

"Why does he? I noticed this is a village of human people, not of demons of any kind, let along other kitsune youkais."

"I do not know why. He came to the village quite often when he was smaller. Now, he just stays in the village. I do not ask why."

"The villagers don't seem afraid of him."

"Because they know that he protects the village and means no harm."

"I see."

"He is a youkai with a good heart if I ever saw one."

Junko said nothing.

Kaede sighed. 'Why did ye not tell her, Kagome?'

* * *

Ok, the way I figure it, Shippo is over seventy-three human years old in my story. But demons age slower than humans, right? Well, that's the logic that we shall go by. (Supposedly, Shippo is about fifty years old in the Inu-Yasha series but looks about five years old.) Shippo here though, seems to have hit some sort of growth spurt in the last twenty-one years, for now he looks about eighteen-ish I suppose. Either way, Shippo looks like a young man now. Does that work? My head hurts trying to figure this out…so I think I'll stick with the growth spurt theory because it would also explain Shippo's behavior that even though he's gotten older, his mind still is much the same as it ever was. And, like Inu-Yasha, Shippo has developed a cocky attitude about his youkai strength.

Kagome was sixteen when she left the feudal era with Inu-Yasha. She was twenty-one when she married him, and about a year after that, Junko was conceived. Now Junko is fifteen, making Kagome about thirty-seven years old.

Kaede should be _really_ old by now, right? Well, actually, I did the math and by now Kaede should be about eighty or around there. So yeah, she's still around! But don't worry! That young woman who had accompanied her is her apprentice! We'll meet her later on in the story.

Oh! And incase you haven't guessed it, Shippo and Junko end up falling in love! I mean, it was REALLY obvious, right? Is it just me, or do the two of them act a lot like Inu-Yasha and Kagome did? Hehehehe! Until next chapter!

Lady Tiger LiLy


	3. Family Matters

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Family Matters**

"I'm home!" Kagome hollered as she entered the house and made her way into the kitchen. "I hope you're doing your home work, young lady!"

Kagome started to unpack the groceries when she stopped for a moment. "Junko?" She called. She heard no response. She stood silently for a moment.

"She's not in the house…" She said with worry. "Junko!" She hurried up the stares to make sure she wasn't mistaken. She entered Junko's bedroom and found she wasn't there.

"Inu-Yasha must have taken her out somewhere." She told herself seeing that he was not at home either. She then returned to the kitchen where she finished putting the groceries away.

"Hey!" The hanyou greeted as he entered the house. "Are you back yet, Kagome?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" She shouted. She watched as he came in unaccompanied. "Where is she?"

"She? She who?" He asked.

"Junko."

"I don't know. Isn't she home? Or is she staying after school today?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, her backpack's in that chair over there and her shoes aren't there so I thought she might have left with you. There's no note or anything!"

"Don't worry, Kagome." Inu-Yasha tried to comfort her.

"But I can't feel her!" She began panicked.

"I'm sure she's just over at a friend's house."

Kagome hurried out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He called after her.

Kagome stepped outside and walked around the house until she saw the well house. She gasped when she saw that the door was open. "No!" She said as she ran to the well house.

She ran inside and headed straight for the well. She leaned over the well's edge. "JUNKO?" She shouted down into the well. All that was heard was her voice echoing back from the dark depths.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called to her as he came inside the well house.

"I have to get her!" She said frantically. Before Inu-Yasha could stop her, Kagome jumped down into the well. She hit bottom and nothing happened.

"_No_! Let me _through_! Let me go _back_!" She shouted as she pounded the dirt ground with her fist.

Inu-Yasha jumped down into the well after her. "Kagome…"

She turned to him. "_Why,_ Inu-Yasha? _Why_ didn't she listen to me! _Why?_"

Inu-Yasha pulled her to him and she collapsed in his arms. "She's a teenager. How long did you think she would listen to what her mother says?"

"It's so _dangerous_, Inu-Yasha!" She cried into his chest. "My little girl..."

"She's a tough kid, and a smart girl. She'll be ok." He assured her.

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Ye is welcome to stay as long as she may." 

"Thank you, Kaede." Junko replied.

Kaede turned to the brown haired girl. "Please watch over Junko." She instructed.

"Yes, Lady Kaede." She bowed as Kaede left the hut. She then turned to Junko and smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Junko nodded. Before long, the girl had prepared a stew and was handing a bowl of it to Junko.

"It smells wonderful. Thank you."

"No problem." The girl smiled.

"So this is what early Japan was like?"

"Well, if you come from Kagome's time, then yes, I believe so."

Junko sipped her soup. "Well the food here is not bad!"

The girl smiled and laughed lightly. Just then, Shippo returned and entered the hut. "Boy, that sure smells good! I'm starving! Will you fix me a bowl of that, Rin?"

"Sure, Shippo." She smiled. She handed him a bowl and he sat down so that now the three of them were a triangle.

"You really worked up an appetite today." Rin commented.

"Yeah! A lot of beetle demons have been coming out of the forest ever since Junko showed up. Maybe I should start calling her Jun Bug!" He teased.

"Maybe you should shut up if you know what's good for yea!" Junko growled as she shook her fist at him.

Shippo ignored her and went back to devour his stew.

Junko turned to the girl. "So, you're name is Rin? Did you also know my mother and father too?"

"Yes, but not well. I met them when I was very young." She replied.

"Do you remember how you met them?"

"I did some traveling…" She replied. Rin was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok." Junko apologized.

Shippo looked over at Rin. "Rin…?"

"I'm fine, Shippo." She smiled. "I am." She assured him.

Junko looked at Shippo. 'Maybe what Kaede said about him is right. He seems truly concerned about Rin.'

"When I was younger, I did quite a bit of traveling with Inu-Yasha's brother."

"What! Really! I never knew my father had any siblings! Then again, there seems to be _a lot_ of things I don't know about my mother and father…" She sighed, slightly irritated by that fact.

"Yes, he has a half brother named Sesshomaru. The two of them hated one another for their differences."

"Differences?"

"Sesshomaru is a full youkai. He hates humans so he always looked down at his half breed brother." Shippo added.

"But I don't think he completely hates humans…" Rin replied.

"Because you're human, right? You said you traveled with him." Junko noted.

"Yes. When I was younger, I first saw him when he had been injured. I tried to help him by bringing food but he refused my generosity. Sesshomaru-sama later found me after I had been attacked by wolves and saved my life. Since then, I had followed him wherever he went."

"What about your family?"

"My family was killed long ago before I met Sesshomaru-sama. Ever since he had saved me, I've always looked to him as a sort of father figure..."

"Are you still with him? Is he in the village?"

"No. He would never stay with humans. We parted ways some time ago."

"May I ask why?"

"As I got older, I began to see how there was always this war between humans and demons. I wished that humans could see that not all demons are bad and for demons to see that not all humans are bad. I wished humans and demons could live together in peace. I believe Sesshomaru-sama thought it noble of me but impossible. He said there will always be battle for power and dominance between both races until one is wiped off the earth. I told him that I want to try. That's when he took me to this village. 'Then go.' He said and left."

"He left? Just like that?"

Rin nodded solemnly.

"Sesshomaru is a strange guy…" Shippo added.

Junko said nothing.

"I've stayed here since then and was taken in by Lady Kaede. She has taken me up as her apprentice; teaching me the ways of a priestess. I hope one day as a priestess, I will be able to bring harmony between humans and demons."

Junko nodded.

Rin smiled. "It is getting late. We should all rest now."

"Ok." Junko nodded.

Rin made a bed for Junko a few feet from her own bed. "I hope this is alright."

"It's fine." Junko assured her with a smile. As Junko crawled under her covers, she noticed Shippo had moved to a far corner of the room. He sat against the wall and seemed to be staring out a window.

"He will protect us." Junko heard Rin say.

Junko looked at Rin and nodded. She then snuggled down into her bed and sighed.

* * *

A couple hours had passed as Junko laid awake. She had a lot on her mind. 

"Why aren't you asleep?"

She looked over and saw Shippo still sitting against the wall but with his eyes closed. "How do you know I'm not asleep?" She asked in return.

"For one thing, you're breathing patterns aren't that of someone who is asleep. And for another, you answered me when I asked, didn't you?" He smirked before he opened his eyes and turned to her.

Junko rolled her eyes at his last comment. "So you're listening to me breathe?"

"It's kind of hard not to."

Junko glared at him.

Shippo sighed. "I mean it's a quiet night. It's easy to hear the slightest sounds." He amended.

Junko said nothing.

"Hey… Does Kagome still 'sit' Inu-Yasha?" Shippo smiled to himself.

"Huh? What is that?"

"Does Inu-Yasha still wear a beaded necklace around his neck?"

"No."

"Oh. I guess Kagome must have removed the prayer beads after they went back to Kagome's time together."

Junko didn't reply. After a moment, Junko grabbed her blanket and stood up. Her ankle was feeling much better already so she was able to limp over to Shippo. He watched as she came over to him and sat next to him, wrapping her blanket around her tightly.

"Shippo… Was my father really, um, uh…"

"An asshole?" He helped.

She sighed. "I guess that's the word I'm looking for..."

"Well, I don't know. He acted like an asshole a lot but I'm not sure if he really was one. I thought he was a jerk because he was always yelling at Kagome, especially whenever she would put herself in danger, and I never understood why. I do now though."

"Then why?"

"Because he cared for her." He replied simply. "And you are the product of how he feels about her." He smiled.

Junko looked down and blushed.

"But, he was always mean to me because he didn't like me."

"Oh? I can't imagine why…" Junko spoke with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "So what is he to you? Besides your father."

Junko was silent for a moment. "He's my… only friend…"

Shippo was a little taken back by her response. Suddenly, her head fell on his shoulder. This caught him by surprise and he blushed. "Junko?" He looked down to see her sound asleep.

He chuckled to himself. 'She's not as tough as she acts.' He then sighed. 'But she's going to be in more trouble then she knows...'

* * *

Shippo and Rin are friends and have been since they have both been living in the village. 

More stuff to come! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Lady Tiger LiLy


	4. Home Away From Home

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Home Away From Home**

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said softly as she stepped inside the well house.

He turned from where he sat on the steps that were facing the well. "Kagome? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping. You haven't slept in almost two days."

"You haven't slept either." She spoke as she came and sat next to him. "Here, I brought you some tea." She held the cup out to him.

He took the cup and sipped the warm liquid.

"She'll be ok, won't she?" Kagome asked, wanting reassurance.

"Of course she will." He told her. He put his arm around her and sat down the cup that was in his other hand. He then pulled Kagome up into his lap and held her tightly as she began to cry softly. "Don't worry. I'm going to be right here waiting for her to come home, ok?"

Kagome sniffled and nodded as she clung to his kimono. They sat silently like that for a while until Inu-Yasha felt Kagome's grip loosen. He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. He then stood up and carried her back to the house where he gently put her back into their bed so she could sleep for the rest of the night.

He then went back out to the well house and sat in his same spot as before. He sat and stared at the well, lost in his thoughts.

_(Flashback)_

"_Bedtime!" Inu-Yasha growled as he stomped into a child's room with Junko thrown over his shoulder. _

_Junko squealed with delight. _

"_Ow! Junko!" Inu-Yasha complained. "That hurts daddy's ears." _

"_I sowy daddy." She apologized as he lifted her off his shoulder and sat her in her little toddler bed. She then got up on her knees and leaned over to Inu-Yasha who was sitting beside her little bed with his elbow resting on the mattress. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed one of his ears. _

"_Thank you." He smiled. "Want a story?" _

"_Yeah!" She clapped. _

"_Long time ago, there was a princess who had traveled from a far away land. She found her self lost in a strange forest. The trees were gigantic! As big as buildings! The grass was like soft green carpet, and the flowers smelled very pretty. The princess wondered the forest until she came to a tree. It was the biggest tree in the whole forest!" He stretched out his arms to try and show how big. "That's when-" _

"_The princess saw the boy!" Junko interrupted. _

"_Hey! Who's telling the story here?" _

_Junko giggled. _

"_Yes, the princess saw a boy. He was trapped to a tree by a magic spell that was put on him. The princess walked up to the boy and-" _

"_Touched his ears!" Junko finished as she got up again and rubbed her daddy's ears. _

"_That's right! The princess rubbed the boy's ears and broke the spell. He then helped her find her way back home where they lived happily ever after." _

"_I like that story." Junko commented as her father tucked her under her blankets._

"_Me too." _

_(Another Flashback: Junko is about 10 year old and is sitting on the roof of the house when Inu-Yasha jumps up onto the roof.)_

"_You're mother would yell at me if she knew you were up here." _

_Junko giggled. "Hi dad." _

_He walks over and sits next to her. "What are you doing up here?" _

"_I just like it up here." She replied. _

"_Yeah, me too." _

"_Hey, dad? Do you think Tokyo used to be full of trees before people started building houses and skyscrapers?" _

"_I would say so." _

"_I wish it was still covered with trees and grass… Like one big park!" _

"_I know what you mean…" He replied while he looked out over the neighborhood. _

"_Someday, I want to move out of the city and live out where there's trees and no skyscrapers around for miles…" _

"_Sure, as long as you take me along with you!" _

_She laughed. "Hey dad, remember the story you used to tell me when I was a little kid? About the princess and the boy?" _

"_Yeah." He replied. _

"_I want to live in a forest like that one someday…" _

_(End Flashback)_

'I'm worried about her safety and want her to come home, but… I'm more worried that she might not _want_ to come back home…' Inu-Yasha sighed. 'It's my fault if she doesn't come back…'

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING BACK HOME!" 

"No I'm _not!_ I want to see what Feudal Japan looks like!"

"You're crazy! It's _dangerous_ out there! You'll get yourself _killed_! You should just go home! You've stayed here long enough!"

"I'm not going home yet and you can't make me!"

"Just watch me!"

"SHIPPO, YOU BASTERED! PUT-ME-_DOWN!_" Junko shrieked while the kitsune youkai grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wave good-bye to everyone!"

"_SHIPPOOO!_"

Kaede and Rin watched as Shippo carried a thrashing Junko away.

"Is he really going to make her go back through the well?" Rin asked Kaede.

"If he does, it is for the better." She replied.

* * *

"Damn it, Shippo! You can't do this!" Junko continued to yell as he hurried through the forest. He soon came to a stop. Junko took a quick breather. "Put me down!" She yelled once more. 

"Don't worry! I will!" He replied. He grabbed her and held her over the mouth of the well.

"Don't do it, Shippo!" She yelled.

"It's for your own safety!" He said as he dropped her into the well. Junko screamed when he did so. Shippo then looked down the well to see that Junko had managed to grab hold of the edge of the well. "Let go!" He commanded.

"_NO!_" She shouted back as she looked up at him. Shippo was taken back when he saw tears in her eyes. She was trying to hold back her tears so she would have the strength to hang on. "Ah!" She whimpered as one of her hands slipped and let go of the edge. Her other hand was about to slip too when Shippo grabbed it and pulled her out of the well.

"Junko… I…" He didn't know what to say to her.

She looked up at him for a moment before shoving him back. "YOU _JERK_!" She yelled before running off into the forest.

"Junko!" He shouted after her. "Aw, man!" He groaned as he chased after her. "Junko! Come back!"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" She shouted over her shoulder. Suddenly her body collided into a soft, yet sturdy, wall. She looked up to find the face of the kitsune boy.

He grabbed her by her arms. "Junko, stop!"

"WHY! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU _WANT_ ME AROUND!" She yelled at him. "LET ME GO!" She tore out of his grip and ran off in another direction.

Shippo was a taken back by her comment. He watched her run off. "That's not it…" He said aloud to himself.

He quickly followed her. He found her huddled under a tree crying. Her head was rested on her arms as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Junko lifted her head for a moment to wipe her face with her sleeve. When she did so, she saw the strangest thing.

"A balloon…?"

A huge, pink balloon object floated in front of her. It slowly turned around so that she now saw that whatever it was, it had eyes. It also had what appeared to be short arms.

Junko watched the 'balloon'. She didn't know what to make of it. She watched as it made weird faces at her. She stayed solemn. "What on earth…?" She cautiously reached out and poked at the 'balloon'. It started to giggle. She kept poking at it and it began to laugh. Suddenly, the 'balloon' popped and the kitsune boy fell out of mid air and landed on his tail.

"Ow…" He groaned as he rubbed his bottom.

"Shippo! What do you think you're doing!" She demanded.

"I was just trying to make you laugh or at least smile." He replied as he stared down at his claws.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She yelled as she left again.

Shippo sighed.

* * *

Junko ran until she found herself back at the tree; the tree her father was pinned to. She crawled up onto one of the giant roots and touched the trunk of the tree. "I wish dad was here..." She sighed to herself as she leaned against the tree. 

"Is this seat taken?"

Junko wiped her eyes again with her sleeve. And looked over at the owner of the voice. "Dad?"

The white haired hanyou leapt onto a root next to her. "So this is where you've been. Your mother has been worried sick. Why haven't you come back home?"

Junko stared at him for a moment. "Oh, daddy!" She broke down. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

He looked a little surprised. "Hey, there. What's wrong?" He asked.

She sniffed. "I feel like I don't belong back home! And… I'm not wanted here! I don't belong anywhere!" She cried.

He looked pained. "Junko, I'm so sorry…"

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "Huh? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted."

"Huh? But you never-"

In the blink of an eye, Junko found herself in the arms of the kitsune youkai. He gave her a weak smile.

Junko stared at him in confusion. "But where…? How did you…? Why did you…?"

"Fox magic. It was an illusion. I'm sorry but I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me!"

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "How could you deceive me like that? That was low! Go away!" She shouted as she fought to get out of his grasp.

"Will you please listen to me?"

She said nothing but continued to pitifully fight him to let go.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I tried to send you away! It's just that it's so dangerous here! You'd be safer at your own home in your own time! Junko? Junko, are you listening? I was just trying to protect you! It's not that I don't want you around…"

She gave up fighting him and sat quietly with tears in her eyes as he held her by her arms.

"Junko?"

"I'll have you know I am a capable young woman who can take care of herself!"

"And I'm sure you are, but- LOOK OUT!"

"Huh!"

"CAW!"

A three-eyed black bird swooped down out of a nearby tree and was headed straight for Junko. Shippo pulled her to him and held out one hand at the bird. "_FOX FIRE!_" He shouted as the blue flames flew out at the bird. The bird cried out in pain as it flew off a few feet before it fell to the earth and burned to death.

Shippo looked down at Junko as she clung to him. He felt her heart pounding against him until she let go and pulled away from him.

He looked down at her. "You're in Feudal Japan now. You must understand that things are different here."

Junko nodded solemnly.

"Are you alright?"

"… What was that thing?"

"A crow demon."

"I should have guessed." She sighed.

"Are we ok now?" Shippo asked to confirm.

Junko looked away and was silent for a moment. "Don't ever do that again..." She muttered.

"What?"

"Don't _ever_ take on my father's appearance again." She stated firmly.

"Ok, I won't do it again."

Junko said nothing.

Shippo jumped down from the giant root. "Well, we better get you back."

Junko raised her brow at him.

Shippo sighed. "I mean get you back to the village."

"You mean I can stay?"

"Until you're ready to go back home, that is."

Junko didn't respond. Shippo reached out his arms to help her down. She grabbed his hands and leapt down. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"But for now, you can think of the village as a second home. And at this home, you have friends here." He smiled as he turned and led the way back to the village.

Junko stood there for a moment, reflecting on what he said. 'Friends…?' She thought.

Shippo turned to Junko. "Hey! You coming or what?" He shouted to her.

Junko huffed. "Did anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue! Hold your horses, fox boy!" She shouted as she hurried to catch up with him.

Shippo laughed though he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You are!" He smiled.

"I am not!" She shouted at him.

"You _are_ a lot like Inu-Yasha! He was always yelling at me."

"I don't blame him! You are so annoying!"

"Aw! You know you like me!" He smiled.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Because I think that somewhere inside you, there's a part of you that is like Kagome; sweet and kind hearted. You should show it more often."

Her face softened. "Why would you think that?" She asked him.

"Because I've never seen Inu-Yasha cry." He stated.

"THAT WAS _YOUR_ FAULT! AND DON'T YOU _EVER_ TELL ANYONE YOU SAW ME DO THAT!" She shouted at him threateningly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about but if you don't want me to, I won't!"

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked.

"Because we're friends." He said simply.

Junko said nothing. 'Shippo is such a pompous ass and an idiot! But then… he can be really kind. How can he be so nice to me? I've been nothing but mean to him and he says we're friends? I'm surprised I even _have_ friends back home…'

Junko looked over at Shippo as they walked. He turned to her and smiled. Junko felt her face get warm. She then frowned at him. "YOU'RE ONLY BEING NICE BECAUSE YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME, ISN'T IT?" She accused.

Shippo was taken back by this sudden outburst. "What?" He blinked.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" She shouted as she stomped off ahead.

"WHAT! NO! THAT'S NOT- JUNKO! WAIT UP!"

* * *

LOL! I thought the ending was funny! Don't you just love the mushy father/daughter moments between Inu-Yasha and Junko! Please Review! See you next chapter! 

Lady Tiger LiLy


	5. Road Trip

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Road Trip**

"Burr! The water is _really_ cold!"

"Yes, it is best to be quick when bathing."

Junko and Rin went to bathe in the river outside the village. Since the water was so cold, they only splashed the cold water on their bodies and hair rather than completely submerging themselves.

"Would you please help me brush my hair?" Rin asked after they had dressed.

"Sure." She replied as she took a brush and tried to carefully brush Rin's hair so not to hurt her head. "Your hair's very nice, Rin. I like it."

"Thank you, Junko. Your hair is nice too." Rin replied.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I don't take very good care of my hair. Because of that, my mom had kept it cut short when I was a little kid. I had refused to let her though. I wanted my hair to be as long and beautiful as my father's. I liked my father's silver hair a lot when I was younger. I wanted to be just like him, I guess. I always bugged my mom to let me grow it long like dad. She finally caved in saying that if I take care of my hair I can grow it out. But I was a 'wild child' and my hair got tangled all the time and I never brushed it or washed it properly so my mom went back to making me get my hair cut until I became a teenager. Now she can't make me get my hair cut anymore. But I'm afraid I still don't take very good hair of it, though better than when I was younger." Junko smiled nervously.

"Ever since my days with Sesshomaru-sama, I've always liked long hair."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama has long silver hair. I always thought it was gorgeous."

Junko was silent for a moment. "Rin? Are you upset that Sesshomaru left you?"

"… No."

"But he just _left_ you!"

"He has his reasons…" 

"I can't believe you! Don't you at least want to know _why!_ You deserve to know!"

"Thank you for your concern, Junko, but do not worry. I am happy living in the village. I have learned so much. I'm needed there, and now, I think we should be getting back." Rin stood up and began to head back.

Junko watched Rin leave and sighed. "My uncle is such a jerk!" She growled as she gathered her things and went to catch up with Rin.

* * *

"No, I'm afraid Junko is still sick with a terrible cold and won't be making it to school today. Thank you." Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone. "Now I know what my family went through every time I left for Feudal Japan…" She sighed. 

"Did you call the school?" Inu-Yasha asked as he came into the room.

"Yes, but I don't know for how long they'll believe she has a cold. Hopefully she'll be home soon…"

"Don't worry, Kagome, she will. It's only been a few days." He tried to reassure her.

"It seems so much longer…" She sighed. "How can you be so calm?"

"Because I know her and I know she's a tough girl. She is _my_ daughter after all! She can handle whatever comes her way!"

"Oh really? And what happens if Miroku or someone like him comes her way?" Kagome folded her arms across her chest as she waited for his reply.

Inu-Yasha hadn't thought about Miroku until now. "IF HE EVEN _THINKS_ OF LAYING ONE LECHEROUS FINGER ON _MY_ DAUGHTER, I'LL RIP HIS ARMS OFF!"

Kagome hugged him as if to comfort him. "Don't worry, Inu-Yasha, she's a tough girl, She is _my_ daughter after all! She can handle any lecher that comes her way!" She mock-quoted him.

Inu-Yasha sighed. Kagome was worried about Junko's safety, and he was worried about Junko's innocence.

* * *

"You're what! Does Shippo know!" Rin asked Junko. 

"Does Shippo know what?" He said as he entered the hut.

"I'm leaving." Junko said.

"Oh, you mean you're going back home?"

"No." She replied as she packed a bag of food.

Shippo looked confused. "Then what are you-?"

"I'm leaving to go find my uncle." She replied.

"_What!_ _Sesshomaru!_ Are you _crazy_!" Shippo shouted.

"Please, Shippo." Rin tried to calm him down. She then turned to Junko. "Why do you want to find Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked.

"Well, to start, he _is_ my uncle which makes him a part of my family. Oh, and by the way, you're coming with me, Rin."

"Huh? Me?" She blinked.

"Because when I find him, you're going to ask him why he left you." She stated.

"I am?"

"No one is going _anywhere_! It's too dangerous for a couple of girls to go out by themselves! Let alone by themselves looking for _Sesshomaru_!" Shippo continued to shout.

"That's why you're coming with us." Junko said simply.

"What? I'm _not_ going because _YOU'RE_ not going!"

"I'm going whether you come or not!" Junko shouted back at him.

"Junko, I don't think you should do this. Sesshomaru-sama wanted to kill his own brother. What's stopping him from killing you? You are the kin of Inu-Yasha." Rin reasoned.

"I don't care! I'm not going home until I find him!"

"Please, Junko, think about this before-"

"I have thought about this! I've thought about it ever since I found out about my dad having a brother!"

"But Sesshomaru is dangerous! He's the toughest demon there is!" Shippo continued to shout while waving his arms in a vain attempt to stress his point.

"Even more tough then you, fox boy?" Junko raised her brow at him.

"Well, I… uh… err-um… uh-" Shippo stuttered, not sure how to respond.

Junko stood up with her hands on her hips. "Well, are we all ready to go? Hey, where did Rin go?"

* * *

"Lady Kaede?" 

"Aye, Rin."

Rin entered the hut and sat next to Kaede. "Lady Kaede, Junko is-"

"I know. I talked to her and there's nothing I can do to stop her. But I think all will be well if Shippo goes with her."

"She wants me to go too." Rin sighed.

"I see."

"Should I go, Lady Kaede?"

"If ye feel ye must, then go."

"Yes, Lady Kaede." Rin bowed as she got up and left.

"Take care, Rin." Kaede called after her.

Rin stood still for a moment with her back to Kaede. "Thank you, Lady Kaede." She spoke before leaving the hut.

* * *

"No you're _not!_" 

"Yes I _am!_"

"YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING!"

"YES-I-_AM!_"

"Not without me."

Junko and Shippo stopped arguing to see Rin entering the hut.

"Do you mean it, Rin? You'll come?" Junko asked.

Rin nodded.

"Thanks, Rin!" Junko said as she ran up to her and hugged her.

Shippo groaned. He was now outnumbered. "I guess this means I'll _have_ to tag along to make sure you two don't get killed!"

"Indeed."

Shippo turned to see the old woman at the hut entrance. "Kaede?"

"If young Junko and Rin are leaving, ye must go with them."

Shippo tried to suppress his groan but didn't do so well. "Alright! I'll go!"

"Thank you, Shippo." Rin said as she slightly bowed her head.

"Ok, but I have _one_ condition!"

"Ok, what is it?" Junko sighed as she crossed her arms.

"You said that you are not going home until you find Sesshomaru. So if we find him, and _IF_ we survive and make it back _ALIVE_, you have to promise you'll go through the well and return to your home." Shippo said as he stared her straight in the eyes.

Junko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine! Now let's get going while it's still daylight!"

Shippo sighed mentally. 'I'm going to get killed!'

* * *

Not much in this chapter but more to come! See you next chapter! Lady Tiger LiLy 


	6. Reunion

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

"Good-bye!" Junko shouted as she and Rin waved farewell to the village. As they headed off into the forest, she turned to Rin. "Thank you for coming with me, Rin."

"You are my friend. I am glad to." She smiled.

Junko blinked for a second before she smiled warmly at Rin. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me…"

"Oh, don't thank _me_! I'm _glad_ I could tag along, risking my life, to make sure _you_ two don't get into any danger!" Shippo griped.

Junko whispered to Rin. "I don't know what I'd do if it was just him and me!"

Rin giggled softly.

"Do you two have any idea of where you are going?" Shippo asked with irritation.

Junko shrugged. "I just thought we'd travel around until we find Sesshomaru."

"That's a _bad_ idea! We can't just travel around! We have to know where we are going! _I_ will lead the way!" Shippo said as he quickened his pace to get ahead of the girls.

"And how do we know _you_ know where _you_ are going?" Junko asked with her hands on her hips.

Shippo turned back to her as he kept his pace. "Because I am the strongest and I've traveled these lands for years! I know where everything is!"

Just then, Rin noticed something. "Uh, Shippo-?"

"What?"

_BONK!_

Junko and Rin hovered over poor Shippo as he laid on the ground and groaned. His eyes were swirling and his head pounding with a bump to show for it.

"Are you alright, Shippo-chan?" Rin sweatdropped.

"I bet you didn't know that low branch was there." Junko sighed as she looked down at the pathetic youkai.

"Ow..." He groaned.

* * *

The group had traveled for about an hour or so when Shippo stopped. "Let's rest here." He said as he sat under a tree and closed his eyes. 

"What! Are you serious! For a big, _strong_ youkai, you sure are lazy!" Junko argued.

"I am not lazy and I do not _need_ to rest. Rin does." He replied without opening his eyes.

Junko looked over at Rin who was sitting on a large rock. "Are you tired, Rin?"

"Yes, just a little." She smiled as she wiped her brow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rin! I didn't realize you needed a rest! I guess we have been traveling for a while now."

"I'm fine. What about you? Are you tired?" Rin asked.

Junko sat down next to Rin. "Not really. I run a lot for school so I'm used to the exercise." She smiled. "I love running. Ever since I was a kid I thought about how I would love to be able to run as fast as my dad."

Rin nodded.

"Are we ready to go yet, lazy fox boy?"

Shippo stood without answering and looked out at the land ahead of them.

"Do you not know where we are or something? Answer me!"

Shippo hushed her quickly. Junko stared at him quietly for a moment.

"Do you hear that? … That is what I like to hear, _NOT_ your constant _yapping_! You're worse than Wolf Youkai!" He snapped.

Junko glared at him. "_FINE!_" She shouted into his face. "Then I just won't talk to _YOU_ at _ALL_!" She huffed angrily as she spun around away from him.

Shippo sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She didn't respond.

Shippo sighed. "Please, Junko! I'm really sorry!"

She stomped her foot and huffed angrily again.

"_Fine!_ Be that way! Let's just get going!" He stomped off.

Rin walked up to Junko. "Why are you so hostile to Shippo-chan? He just wants to be your friend."

"He's an idiot and a jerk!" She said hotly. "He just makes me so mad!"

"You are only looking at the bad things. You should look more at the good." Rin spoke gently. "You could try to speak kinder to him. Even though you speak harshly to him, he still looks out for you."

Junko didn't respond. There was truth in Rin's words and she knew it.

Rin smiled and took Junko's hand. "Come on, before we get left behind."

* * *

The night crept upon the three and they made camp and rested. Junko and Rin each had a blanket wrapped around them as they sat around the fire that Shippo took the liberty of starting. They ate the food they had brought with them and went to sleep. Junko and Rin slept near the fire while Shippo stayed up. 

Before Junko drifted off, she thought about what Rin said and felt bad for how she treated Shippo. 'He's just trying to protect us… protect me…' Her thoughts trailed off as her mind slipped into slumber.

Junko slept warm and deeply. It wasn't until the next morning when the sunlight hit her face did she begin to wake. It was then when she discovered the source of her warmth. She looked down to find the kitsune boy curled up next to her body, sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent, like a sleeping child… but not for long.

"OW! OW! OOOW!" Shippo yelled as he ran from Junko who was yelled and repeatedly smacked him over the head with one of her shoes.

"YOU BAKA HENTAI! WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING?_" Junko screeched as she continued to hit him.

Rin sat up and watched the comical act. "Look on the bright side, Shippo." Rin shouted to him. "At least she's talking to you again!"

"_Very_ funny, Rin! OW! JUNKO!"

* * *

"We need to head this way." Shippo announced as they continued to travel. 

"Are you leading us somewhere in particular, Shippo-chan?" Rin asked.

"You'll see." Was his response.

"We're probably lost and he just doesn't want to admit he doesn't know where we are…" Junko grumbled.

"You were the one who wanted to just travel without _any_ idea of where to travel too! And besides, I _do_ know where we are and where we are going!"

"That's what all men think." She spoke, more to herself as she rolled her eyes.

An hour or so later, Shippo announced their arrival. "Here we are!" He smiled.

Junko and Rin found themselves at what appeared to be a village but there were no people to be seen. The two girls followed Shippo as he entered the village. As they did so, something ran out from behind a house and charged at the group. Junko and Rin were startled when the something had tackled Shippo.

"Shippo!" Rin shouted.

Shippo looked up to see a person in a mask sitting above him.

The person held a chain and blade over Shippo's chest. "DIE DEMON!" The voice from behind the mask spoke aloud.

"Shippo!" Junko shouted with the most fearful look on her face.

The person held the chain and blade up, ready to strike.

"IT'S ME! IT'S _ME_!" Shippo shouted as he grabbed the person by their wrist.

The person blinked. "Huh? OH! SHIPPO!" The person rejoiced. "Sorry! I guess I didn't recognize you. You got a lot handsomer since the last time I saw you!" The person winked.

Shippo grimaced. "Could you get off me, please?" He sighed.

The person quickly did so. "So what are you doing here? Who are they? Friends of yours?"

"Oh, this is Rin and Junko." Shippo introduced.

The person removed her mask. "Hi! I'm Kohana!" She smiled.

Rin and Junko blinked.

"Um, hi." Said Junko, not sure how things went from Shippo being attacked to being introduced to the former executer who was apparently a friend of his.

"Hello." Said Rin with the same confusion.

"Well, what are we standing around here for! You must be hungry and tired if you've come all the way from Kaede's village! Come with me!" She passed by Shippo as she led the way. As she passed him, however, she slyly patted him on his rear. He had jumped in surprise and then sighed as he followed her.

Junko and Rin caught the moment and were a bit taken back by the girl's actions. Junko thought it was most disgusting.

The group followed Kohana through the village. It looked vacant. There were several homes that were either torn down or were being repaired. There was one house that looked just fine and that was the one Kohana took them to.

"Everyone will be so happy to see you, Shippo!" She clapped happily. "Papa!" She called into the house.

A moment later, a man with dark hair and dark colored robes stepped outside. "What is it, Kohana?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Look who has come to visit!" She replied as she pointed to the kitsune youkai.

"Ah! Shippo! How good it is to see you!" He greeted with a friendly smile. He then slipped on his sandals and walked down the stoop of the house and approached Shippo.

Shippo smiled and bowed his head in respect.

"Enough with the formalities!" He chuckled. He hugged Shippo and patted him on the back. "Who are your companions?"

"This is Rin." Shippo said.

"Ah! She has grown up quite a bit since I last saw her! It is wonderful to see you again, Rin."

"We've met before?" She puzzled.

"Yes, when you were quite young." He replied. Suddenly, he caught eye of Junko. He stood before her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Now, you seem familiar…. It's not like me to forget a face, especially one as pretty as yours." He smiled charmingly.

Junko blushed with embarrassment. She was not used to receiving such complements from men. She then noticed his gaze drifting slightly south. Her blush of embarrassment was now turning into a blush of anger. Now, Junko was respectful to her elders… well, maybe her mother was the exception since she argues with her a lot, but Junko had to try hard not to yelling at the man about how that was _not_ her face.

She then felt him clasp her hands in his. "My, if I wasn't tied down, I'd run away with you in a second." He smiled that charming smile again.

Junko blushed from his actions and found what he said to be most terrible. Did he not love his wife?

He then seemed to finally recognize her. "Ah! Now I remember! It is you, Kagome! Now how could I forget you! Wow, you haven't aged a bit!"

Junko was surprised to find another person who knew her mother. But before she could correct him, he pulled her to him in a friendly embrace. Just when Junko thought her face couldn't get any redder, she felt something on her rear that she knew was the last straw.

_SMACK!_

The man lay on the ground with a red handprint on his face and his eyes swirling as he groaned.

"Hentai!" She shouted as she clenched her fists in rage.

The man sat up and held his red cheek. He looked up at her. Junko found it odd that he was smiling. He seemed most amused. "I can't forget a slap like that either! Boy, does that bring back memories!"

"I can't believe someone like _you_ knew my mother!" Junko huffed in disgust as she looked down at him in a dignified manner.

Miroku was now confused. "Huh?"

"She's not Kagome." Shippo informed.

"Oh, then she's-?"

"What on earth was that! Kohana?" A woman interrupted as she came out from behind the house. She had long dark brown hair and was dressed in her battle clothes. "Kohana? Where have you been? You are supposed to be-" The woman stopped talking and looked upon the group of people standing outside the house. She then noted the man getting up from the ground. She quickly noted the handprint still imbedded in his cheek.

_SMACK! BAM!_

The man now laid on the ground with another handprint on the other cheek and a huge bump on his head.

The woman hung her huge boomerang back over her shoulder. "Miroku! How dare you harass these poor girls!"

"You got it all wrong, Sango, my love! I thought this girl was-"

"I don't know how I've put up with you for as long as I have! When will you ever-!" She stopped when she noticed the people standing there.

"Shippo!" She greeted happily. She stepped on Miroku as she walked over to the kitsune. "Shippo-chan, it's good to see you! Welcome home!"

"Thank you, Sango. You remember Rin?" He said as he gestured to the girl.

"Ah, yes, Rin! My, you've grown!"

Rin smiled and blushed as she bowed politely.

Sango then turned to Junko and just looked at her for a moment before speaking. "…Kagome?"

Junko shook her head. "No."

"That is what I was trying to say. I was mistaken." Miroku spoke to Sango as he finally managed to get up off the ground with as much dignity as he could. "When I thought it was our dear friend, Kagome, I became overjoyed and could not contain my enthusiasm."

Sango glared at him. "You are unbelievable! Why would you do _that_ to Kagome!"

"It was only for old time sake!" Miroku defended. "You know that you are the only woman I have eyes for! And you still are. You always will be, my dear Sango."

A small blush graced Sango's face. His sweet words seemed to have affected her, though she would not let him know that for she was still displeased with his actions. She then turned back to Junko. "So who are you then?"

"I am Junko. Kagome is my mother."

Sango nodded. "I see." She smiled. "Is Kagome here too?"

"No." Shippo replied. "It's a long story."

Sango nodded in response. "Well, you are all welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Junko looked wary as her eyes wondered over to Miroku.

Sango saw this. "Don't you worry about him! He's harmless! He should behave himself now, and if he doesn't, you just let him have it!" Said Sango.

Junko smiled. She liked Sango.

* * *

I bet you were all wondering if Miroku and Sango were going to make an appearance! Don't get Miroku wrong! He doesn't grope every pretty woman he meets anymore, but he is still a shameless flirt! I don't think he will ever change his lecherous ways completely! Old habits are hard to brake! Teeheehee! Kohana is about fourteen years old. More to come! 

Lady Tiger LiLy


	7. In Hot Water

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 7: In Hot Water**

It's a quiet evening in modern Japan as Inu-Yasha perches himself on the roof of the well house. He listens to the chirping of crickets as the sun finally disappears for the night.

'I hope she has found him…' He thought.

"Stupid kitsune brat! He better not disappoint me!" He grumbled threateningly as he clenched his fists. "The one time I need him!"

* * *

"That's all I know." 

"I see." Miroku mused as he contemplated over Shippo's story.

"Junko's blood does have traces of youkai blood making her hanyou, but she has no physical traits of a demon. All she has seem to inherit from Inu-Yasha is his nasty attitude! Aside from Junko's blood, she is completely human."

"It would seem. And if what Kaede says is true, then that would explain it."

"But why would Kagome and Inu-Yasha not tell her?"

"That was their decision and it is not our place to decide so other wise."

Shippo nodded.

"Is there something else?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. The reason I came here is because Junko wishes to seek out Sesshomaru."

"I see." He nodded. "Then you know what to do?"

Shippo nodded.

* * *

"If you are anything like Kagome, a hot bath should do you a world of good." Sango smiled to Junko as she handed Junko and Rin some towels and a change of clothes. 

"Thank you, Sango." Junko replied.

"Yes, thank you." Rin bowed politely.

"Now the springs are just out in that direction." She pointed. "And when you get back, I'll have a nice hot meal waiting!"

Junko and Rin nodded and left for the hot springs.

"I've never bathed in a hot spring before." Junko spoke.

"It's really nice. I wish there was one near Lady Kaede's village." Rin replied.

When they got to the hot spring, the girls found a rock to lay their towels and clothes on. They then striped themselves of their clothes and put them aside to be cleaned later. Rin walked into the hot spring while Junko tiptoed her way in while she covered her chest with her arms.

"Wow! This really is warm!" Junko stated as she sat next to Rin who was leaning on a rock in the spring.

"Yes, it's wonderful." She sighed.

The two were silent for a moment.

"My mother knew lots of people here, didn't she?"

"It would appear that she has."

"Hmm…" Junko responded. She sighed and sunk down into the water so that it reached her chin. 'To know so many people, my mother must have done a lot of traveling here in the feudal era…' She thought. 'How long was this a part of my mother's life? Why would she keep such an important part of her life a secret? Her and daddy… This is how they met. Why would they hide this from me?'

Junko's thoughts were interrupted when Rin stood up out of the water. "I think I'll dress now."

"I'll get out in a minute." Junko sighed with contentment of being in the hot spring.

Rin was just finished dressing when Junko decided to get out. She stood up out of the water when they heard something coming towards them. Before they knew it, a flash of peach skin and yellow fluff jumped out from the bushes and into the hot spring.

Junko shrieked.

"WOW! This water feels great!"

"_SHIPPO!_" Junko screeched as she covered her chest with her arms and ducked down into the water.

"Shippo!" Rin gasped in surprise as well.

"What?" He blinked innocently.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE _DOING!_ GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU _HENTAI!_" Junko fumed as she splashed water at him.

"Hey!" He shouted as he tried to block the water.

"Please leave, Shippo! Junko needs her privacy!" Rin pleaded.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry!" He apologized as he walked up and out of the spring.

Junko's face turned a bright red when he did so. He seemed to have no shame or was very unmindful of his current state. She quickly averted her eyes until he was gone. "What on earth did he _think_ he was _doing_!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he had pure intentions. Shippo isn't like Miroku." Rin tried to explain.

Junko placed her hand on her cheek and could still feel the heat on her face from when she saw Shippo; all of Shippo. Her face felt like it was becoming hotter as she thought about it. She decided to quickly get out of the water and dried herself off and get dressed so her and Rin could walk back together.

When they got back, the girls found Sango cutting up vegetables.

"Sango, do you know where Shippo is?" Junko asked still pink in the face.

She looked at them knowingly. "Miroku went to have a talk with Shippo." She replied.

* * *

"Shippo, I have looked over you as a father, have I not?" 

"Yes, Miroku." Shippo nodded.

"Tell me, Shippo… what do you think of Junko?"

"I think she's an ill-tempered, loud mouth, bull-headed girl." He said with annoyance.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. She is not a girl. She is a young woman. And you are a young man, are you not?"

"Yes." Shippo agreed.

Miroku sighed inwardly. He thought Shippo would have known everything by now. How was he to go about this with poor innocent minded Shippo? Miroku never had a chance to have 'the talk' with Shippo for, as he got older, he started to go off on his own more and more and soon decided to go live in Kaede's village. Why he decided to do this, no one knows. Miroku also thought that maybe it would just… come naturally for him. That maybe he would just follow his youkai instincts and they would reveal all to him. But it would seem either they haven't or Shippo isn't a good listener… Miroku may be able to tell him about how it's done, but there was one thing he didn't have the knowledge in that Shippo would have to find out on his own; how to find a mate. And that varies among different kinds of demons. Miroku knew nothing of kitsune mating rituals; he only knew how humans go about it. But Shippo was a male, as was he, and that should provide some common ground on the subject.

* * *

"Shippo is _how_ old and he _still_ doesn't know about…?" Junko trailed off. 

"I think Shippo does know he's just naïve, bless his heart." Sango smiled.

* * *

"Oh! You're trying to talk about _that_?" 

"Yes." Miroku sighed. "So, then you know?"

"For as long as I've been with _you_, I should!" Shippo replied, giving Miroku an accusing look.

Miroku gave a guilty smile. He then turned the tables onto Shippo. "So why did you go to the hot springs with Junko and Rin there?"

"Because I needed a bath." He said as if plain as day. "Kagome and Sango used to let me bathe with them."

"Your intentions may have been honest but the women may not know that. You simply cannot do things like that, Shippo. You aren't a child anymore; you are a young man. And as a man, you cannot invade women's privacy. Trust me, I learned the hard way."

"I don't see what's the big deal. Unlike _you_, I wasn't going to touch them!" He defended. "Besides, I don't see how touching a woman would do any harm except when she smacks you for it." He shrugged.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"You know, when you get smacked for groping a woman without her invite?"

Miroku sweatdropped. 'He thinks I'm talking about groping women? That's quite far from what I was talking about… Shippo is much more naïve than I thought…' He groaned. "Let us start over, Shippo…" He told the kitsune.

* * *

Junko sat outside on the deck of the house. The sun had just dipped down behind the mountains and the stars began to take over the night sky. 'It's so beautiful here…' She thought. 

"Hey."

Junko turned to her left to find Shippo taking a seat next to her. "Shippo?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did today. I _swear_ I didn't mean anything by it."

She blushed when she remembered. "I-It's ok. I know you didn't…" She turned away from him.

"It's just that you remind me of Kagome." He began to explain. "You see, you're mother was like a mother to me."

Junko turned to him as he continued.

"I didn't meet Kagome until shortly after my family was murdered by these two demons. Since then, I traveled with her and Inu-Yasha. Kagome use to let me sleep in her sleeping bag with her and, well…" Shippo let his sentence hang.

"I see." Junko replied. 'So that's why he was asleep next to me that morning.'

"I didn't mean too! I don't know, I guess for a while it felt like how it was years back…" He looked down at his feet, trying to avoid her gaze.

Junko nodded. "And the hot springs…?"

"I use to bathe with Kagome and Sango because Inu-Yasha would always scare me into believing there were monsters in the water. Kagome 'sat' him and said I could come with her and Sango. I didn't mean to be a hentai! I wasn't trying to pull a Miroku or anything! Promise!"

Junko couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm really sorry, Junko. You do remind me of Kagome, but I know you're not. You're not her." He said solemnly.

"You're right. I'm not. And I find it strange when people say I remind them of her. I'm nothing like her, really. I argue with her a lot. She doesn't understand me…" Junko said with a sound of sadness in her voice. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Shippo."

"For what?" He puzzled.

"For taking my anger out on you. It was wrong, and I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's ok."

"No it's not." She said sadly. Shippo's smile faded as watched her. "I'm so confused about everything. I don't understand, and I'm upset, and I…" Junko buried her face in her hands as she tried to choke back her tears.

Shippo looked at her sadly. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him to comfort her. She leaned on him as he held her to him. "I wish I could help. Please don't be sad." He replied.

Junko pulled away from Shippo. She removed her hands from her face and wiped the silent tears that moistened her dark lashes. "I'm not sad. I'm just confused… And having someone to talk to helps. Especially if they listen too. Thank you."

He smiled again. "Sure."

The two sat silently.

Shippo's thoughts went back to his conversation with Miroku. 'So what if I saw Junko naked?' He said to himself as he thought about what Miroku tried to tell him. 'I didn't mean anything by it… She's not much different then Kagome. For one, they both have pretty eyes.' He thought as he looked over at Junko. 'Her eyes look pretty when she's happy, sad, or even angry.' He realized. He turned and looked up at the night sky. 'They both have soft, pretty black hair that shines in the light of sun or moon.' He then thought about today at the hot spring again. 'Well, I guess physically they are a bit different… Junko's breasts are smaller than Kagome's were, I think…' His thoughts started to wonder on that topic. When he was younger, he never really thought about a woman's breasts before. They were just a part of a woman's body. Now, the more he thought about it, the more he found himself becoming curious about that part of the female body. He thought about Junko in the hot spring again. He found himself with a curious desire to… to feel them. '… I wonder if they're soft…' Shippo's thoughts trailed. Before he knew it, he was picturing himself acting on his curiosity… with Junko… That's when Shippo snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Junko.

Junko turned to meet his gaze. "What is it?"

Shippo's face flushed red. "Uh, nothing!" He smiled nervously, almost guiltily, thought Junko didn't know why.

"Oh." She replied before silence took over again. "I'm going to go to bed now." She informed as she got up.

"Ok. Good-night, Junko." He said as she began to leave.

"Good night, Shippo." She replied back.

She took one last glance at him as she left. 'Until now, the only person I could ever really talk to was my father.' She thought as she walked to her room. She looked up at the moon in the sky. The moon always reminded her of her dad and the nights that they would sit on the roof together under the moon. But this time, she sat with Shippo under the moon, and it was just as comforting.

Shippo watched Junko leave and swallowed the lump in his throat. 'She is not Kagome. She is Junko. She is… different…'

He looked up at the sky as a small smile pulled at his lips. His face was still tinted with red from his blush. "I think I understand, Miroku…"

* * *

Rin was walking to her room when she heard something moving nearby. She carefully came down the deck of the house and walked out near an old house. She walked around it to find a clearing in the village. Suddenly, someone bumped into her. 

"Oh!" Rin startled as she lost her footing momentarily.

"Oh my! Are you alright?"

Rin felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, her eyes fell upon the face of a young man.

"I'm so sorry!" Rin blushed.

"It is I who should be apologizing! I should be more careful! Especially at night!" He smiled.

Some clouds had covered the light of the moon but when they passed, Rin could see his handsome smile on his kind face. He removed his hand from her shoulder now, but kept his smile. "Where are my manners! I am Mamoru. Are you staying here with my family and I?"

"You're family?"

"Yes, I am the son of Miroku and Sango."

"Oh! I had not realized they had a son. Yes, me and my friend have traveled with Shippo."

"Ah, I see!"

"My name is Rin. If I may ask, what is it you were doing out here?"

"Oh, I was just training."

"Training? For what?"

He swung something from off his shoulder. Rin saw what it was and recognized it.

"My mother is training me and my sister to be demon exterminators." He replied as he held up his large boomerang like that of his mother's.

Rin looked pale. "Oh." She said meekly.

He looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She gave a weak smile. "I'm just tired. I must be going to bed now."

"Oh, alright. Good-night."

"Good-night." She replied as she left.

* * *

Wow! What a chapter! Shippo and Junko see each other naked! Miroku tries to tell Shippo about 'the birds and the bees'. Miroku and Sango have a son too? And he didn't grope Rin _once?_ Are you sure this is Miroku's son? Possible Rin and Mamoru romance? I'm not sure about that though because there _is_ a bit of an age gape between the two… Rin is somewhere between twenty-six to twenty nine years old while Mamoru is about twenty. Please don't hurt me! I like Sesshomaru and Rin but I think I would like to try something different. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think of the story so far! Thanks! 

Lady Tiger LiLy


	8. Bedside Visitor

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bedside Visitor**

All was still that night in Feudal Japan, so still, that a certain wandering traveler had gone unnoticed as he entered the demon slayers' village.

"I am close."

Silently, he hopped to a house. He sniffs a bit before continuing. He then finds his way to a room within.

Junko breathed softly as she slept soundly; unaware of what was in her room, searching for her.

* * *

Shippo was sitting on a grassy slope when Junko walked up to him and sat next to him. He noticed she was wearing the same clothes as Kagome used to wear. "Junko?" Shippo spoke to her. 

Junko gave him a soft smile.

Shippo looked down and saw he was wearing a familiar red kimono. Suddenly, the earth quaked and begun to rip apart, creating deep canyons. Shippo gaped at the spectacle. He then heard a scream. Turning around, he saw both Kagome and Junko. The earth broke under their feet and they fell into the deep cracks of earth, both barely able to hang on the edge of earth.

Shippo panicked. He didn't know what to do. Kagome and Junko were both too far apart from one another. He couldn't get to both of them and the earth was quickly crumbling away from their fingertips.

Shippo then saw a flash of red and streaks of silver. Before he knew it, he saw Inu-Yasha at Kagome's aid; pulled her to safety. He then pulled Kagome to him and held her in a caring embrace.

Shippo watched them until the quaking earth became much more violent and caught his attention. He turned and saw Junko still hanging to the edge of earth that was now crumbling away faster.

Junko's grip gave out just when Shippo's clawed hand grabbed hold of her wrist. He pulled her up to safety and noticed she was no longer wearing the same clothes as Kagome. She now wore her own clothes. Shippo looked down and saw he wore his usual clothes once more as well.

He looked over at where Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat; both looking at him. Shippo looked down as he felt Junko suddenly hug him. Unsure, he gently wrapped his arms around her in return. He looked back to where Inu-Yasha and Kagome had been but saw they were no longer there.

He heard a scream. He looked down at his arms and found Junko was missing.

Shippo shot up suddenly; a cold sweat on his brow. He slowed his breathing and sighed. 'A dream.'

He heard the same scream again.

'Or was it?'

He shot out of his bed and ran to where the scream came from.

"JUNKO!"

He charged into her room when suddenly, Junko ran into his bare chest and grabbed him tightly. Responsively, he put his arms around her in a protective hold.

"What's going on!" He asked her.

But another voice spoke. "I'm afraid I startled the poor child."

Shippo looked around for the owner of the voice, but saw no one within the room. "Who are you! Show yourself!"

"Could you be the same kitsune cub that accompanied Inu-Yasha all those years ago?"

"How do you know me!" He growled as his grip on Junko tightened without realizing it.

"It is, I!" the voice replied.

Suddenly, something hit Shippo on the nose. He crossed his eyes to look down at his nose. "MYOGA!"

"How good it is to see you again, Shippo! It has been a while!" Myoga smiled.

Shippo had a look of irritation. He pinched the little flea demon off his nose and squished him flat.

"What's going on!" Miroku asked as he and everyone else ran into Junko's room. They saw the half naked Shippo holding the frightened Junko as she peeked out from his embrace. Miroku smirked. "Oh, I see. Do forgive us for intruding."

Shippo turned bright red as he let go of Junko. "It's not what it looks like!" He said more to Miroku than anyone else.

Sango hurried to Junko's side. "What happened? Are you alright? We heard you scream!"

Junko nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"I'm afraid this was my doing." Myoga sighed as he jumped up onto Sango's shoulder.

"Myoga?" Sango blinked.

"She screamed over a bug?" Kohana blinked sleepily.

Junko reddened with anger. "You would too if there was a bug on your nose, sucking your blood while you slept, then wakes you up and starts talking to you!" She said in her defense.

Myoga sweatdropped.

"Why are you here, Myoga?" Miroku asked.

"Rumor of the Shikon no Tama." He responded.

"What?" Sango replied in disbelief.

'Shikon no Tama? That's the jewel Kaede spoke of.' Junko thought.

"What have you heard?" Miroku asked.

"It is rumor among the demons that the Shikon no Tama has resurfaced itself."

"But how can that be?" Sango asked.

"That is what I am trying to find out." Myoga replied. "I went in search for Lord Inu-Yasha but could not find a trace of him. I then knew that if the Jewel has returned, then so must have Kagome. I tracked her down for sometime by searching for her blood and that's when I found her." He pointed to Junko. "You taste of Kagome's blood, but I also taste demon blood in you, child."

"That's because she is Kagome and Inu-Yasha's kin." Shippo informed. "The reason you couldn't find Inu-Yasha is because he lives with Kagome in her time now."

"What!" Myoga shouted in surprise. "I knew not of this!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't always run off when things got ugly, then you would have." Shippo replied.

Myoga sweatdropped guiltily.

"Wait, he knows my mother too?" Junko said as she pointed to the little flea youkai. "Am I the only person who doesn't know about my own mother!" She sighed angrily.

"Myoga, it is impossible that the Jewel has come back. Kagome has not returned and Junko does not have it." Sango replied.

"Hmm…" Myoga looked thoughtful.

Kohana yawned. "I'm going back to bed. Don't let the bed bugs bite, Jun Bug!"

Junko's face turned red as she growled to herself.

Miroku placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "It is late. We should all rest and talk more about this in the morning."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Yes, go back to bed everyone."

Mamoru and Rin nodded. They said goodnight to everyone and went back to their beds with Miroku and Sango behind them.

Junko looked over at Shippo as he stood silently staring at her.

Myoga jumped onto Junko's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you."

Junko nodded.

Suddenly, Shippo left. Junko watched as he did so.

'I know what I must do.' Shippo thought as he went back to his room.

* * *

Junko had gone back to bed and laid quietly when she heard the faint sound of feet patting on the floor. She opened her eyes and saw a shadow of a figure appear on the wall. She turned over and looked over at the doorway to find Shippo. She blinked at him. "Shippo?" 

She then saw Shippo with something he never had before. She gulped when she saw what it was. "Shippo?" She said timidly.

Shippo advanced. His hand reached toward his left hip as he drew out a sword he had hung to his waist. The light of the moon that crept into the room illuminated the blade making it look as if it were glowing.

He seemed to study the blade before he looked over at Junko. Junko gasped when he held up the sword. He held up the blade to his left and swooped it across to his right as if trying to get a feel for it.

Junko squeaked and hugged her blankets closer to herself. "What are you doing!" She asked with irritation. "Are you trying to scare me or something?"

Shippo looked from the blade to her. "This was you're father's sword." He held it out for her to see.

He moved the blade out of the moonlight to show her. Without the light of the moon to reflect an illuminating glow on the blade, she saw it looked very old and beat up.

"Don't be fooled by Tetsusaiga's appearance." He told her.

Junko looked at him. "Tetsusaiga?" She nearly whispered to herself.

Shippo placed Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and walked back to the other side of the room and sat down against the wall. "Go to sleep now." He said.

Junko was going to ask why but she already knew; he was going to stay and watch over her for the rest of the night. "I'm ok now, Shippo. You don't have to stay." She spoke.

"Yes, I do." He spoke.

Junko gave him a puzzled look. She was about to say something else when he spoke again. "Just go to sleep, Junko." His voice was unwavering and serious.

Though hesitant, Junko decided not to argue with him. Instead she laid back down to go to sleep. She wasn't sure why she didn't ague with him though. Maybe it was because she was really tired now, or maybe it was because she felt safe having Shippo there; protecting her with her father's own sword. It was almost like having her father there watching over her in a way.

'Tetsusaiga…' She spoke in her mind. 'Dad probably used it to protect mom… And mom was to protect the Shikon no Tama…' Junko remembered what Kaede had told her. 'Shikon no Tama. The jewel that was found within my mother's body. She was entrusted with it… I wonder what happened to it.'

* * *

Shippo listened to Junko's breathing and could tell she finally drifted off to sleep. 

"Is that _really-!_"

"Be quiet!" Shippo hissed to Myoga on his shoulder.

"Sorry!" He amended. "Is that _really,_ Tetsusaiga!"

"Yes."

"But how!"

Shippo looked down at the handle of the sword at the red piece of cloth that was tied to it.

_(Flashback)_

"_Kagome!" Shippo cried in her arms. "Why are you leaving? Don't you like us anymore?"_

"_Shippo." Kagome soothed. "Of course I do. In fact, I love all of you very much, but I have to leave and take the jewel with me so no demon can get it. If I use it to travel back and forth, demons could sense the jewel and come for it. And I don't want to leave it in Kaede's village because I don't want to put the village in danger of a demon attack. Do you see?"_

_Shippo nodded sadly. "I'm going to miss you, Kagome." _

"_I'm going to miss you too; all of you. And you'll have Sango and Miroku to watch over you." Kagome took the tie off her uniform and used it to dry Shippo's tears. She then handed him over to Sango. She took Shippo's hand and placed the red clothe in his little hands. "Whenever you feel sad, you can dry your eyes with this and remember me." She smiled to him. _

_Kagome then walked over to the well, soon followed by Inu-Yasha. _

"_Inu-Yasha…?" Miroku spoke. _

_Inu-Yasha turned and looked at the monk. Without a word, he grabbed Kagome's hand. Miroku smiled and nodded. Miroku then put his hand around Sango's shoulder to comfort her as she watched her friend leave her. _

_Inu-Yasha stood up on the well's edge and helped Kagome to do so. He then turned to look at Miroku. "Watch yourself, monk." _

"_My blessings to you and Kagome." He smiled. _

_Kagome then turned to Sango. "Keep him in his place." _

"_Oh, I will." She assured. _

"_See-yea, brat." _

"_Good riddance, you stupid half bread!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inu-Yasha. _

_Inu-Yasha grinned at the little kitsune. Kagome squeezed Inu-Yasha's hand and together, they jumped into the well. _

_Miroku, Sango, and Shippo returned to Kaede's village and stayed there for a few days. Shippo had gone for a walk and was sitting by the river's edge. He held Kagome's tie that she gave him and sighed. _

"_Shippo?"_

_He turned around. "Kaede?"_

"_Shippo, do ye miss Kagome and Inu-Yasha?" _

"_Nope! Just Kagome!" He huffed. _

"_Why is ye so bitter towards Inu-Yasha?" _

"_Because he's a mean, smelly ol' half bread! I'm glad he's gone! He was always pickin' on me!" _

"_I see. Well, I came to tell ye that there is something in my hut that I think ye should see. Come." _

_Shippo watched Kaede head back to the village and decided to follow. _

_Kaede led the way inside her hut. Miroku and Sango were there too. _

"_Shippo, go look there." Kaede told him as she pointed past Miroku and Sango. _

_Shippo walked up between Miroku and Sango. He gasped lightly when he saw-_

"_Tetsusaiga!" Shippo said in surprise. "Inu-Yasha forgot Tetsusaiga!" _

"_That's what we thought at first." Sango replied. _

"_But we don't think Inu-Yasha would be **that** careless with Tetsusaiga." Miroku explained. _

"_What are you saying?" Shippo asked. _

_Kaede stepped up to Shippo. "We believe Inu-Yasha left Tetsusaiga behind; for you." _

"_What! Me! But why!" _

"_Maybe he felt you should have it. We know he wouldn't want to give it to Sesshomaru. Besides, none of us can wield it. You are the only one capable; when you get older that is. The sword IS larger than you are!" Miroku spoke. _

_Shippo eyed Tetsusaiga. 'Why? I don't understand? Why would you do this, Inu-Yasha?' _

_(End Flashback)_

"I believe Miroku was right. I think that Inu-Yasha left me his Tetsusaiga though I don't know why." Shippo said to Myoga. "Since then, Miroku and Sango have been keeping it."

"But how could he abandon his Tetsusaiga! You know what happens when he does!" Myoga spoke loudly.

"I know!" He hissed at Myoga to hush him again. "Maybe Inu-Yasha figured how to control the demon within. Maybe with Kagome, he can. Maybe he doesn't need it where he is now. Or maybe he left Tetsusaiga behind so we would know that they would return someday. I don't know!"

Myoga sighed and nodded. "Perhaps you are right."

"Well, whatever the reason…" Shippo looked over at the sleeping Junko. "…I'm glad he did."

"I'm surprised to find you can even _touch_ it!" Myoga marveled.

"I am a demon… but…" Shippo seemed a little embarrassed to admit it as he blushed lightly. "I have the heart of a human… I've been with humans most of my life after I lost my family… I think they have sorta rubbed off on me…"

"I see. Well, I'm sure Tetsusaiga will serve you as well as it did for Inu-Yasha." Myoga nodded. "Once you are able to wield it, that is."

Shippo sighed. 'What if he's right? What if I can't wield it? I have to! If I don't, I might not be able to protect Junko. I have to protect her. I _have_ to.'

* * *

Were you surprised to see Myoga? Please tell me! I want to know what you thought about Myoga showing up! I didn't even think about him until I started to write up this chapter! I hope this chapter was ok! I thought it would be cool to let Shippo have Tetsusaiga! What about you? I know that all of you have figured out by now what's up with Junko so please bear with me! Things can't be revealed until it is time! It's part of the plot here, people! Until then, please keep reviewing! 

Lady Tiger LiLy


	9. How I Feel

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 9: How I Feel**

"Does this remind you of anything?"

Miroku smiled. "Indeed it does."

Sango and Miroku came to Junko's room and found her sleeping peacefully in her bed. On the other side of the room, they saw Shippo also asleep as he sat against the wall with his chin resting on his chest and Tetsusaiga in his arms.

* * *

"You were alone with Miroku's son and he didn't try anything inappropriate! Are you _sure_ he's Miroku's son?"

Rin laughed. "Yes, he was very gentleman like." She smiled for a moment before it faded but Junko didn't notice.

Junko and Rin were helping with the gardening while Sango did work around the house with Miroku's help. Mamoru and Kohana were busy training while the little cat youkai, Kirara, watched from the porch. Also sitting on the porch was Shippo with Tetsusaiga. Junko watched him for a moment.

"Hey, Shippo!" Kohana shouted as she hurried up to him. "Want to help me with my training?" She asked as she batted her blue eyes at him.

"Um, I don't think- AH!" He jumped when Kohana's hand had once again become acquainted with his rear. "Kohana! Don't _do_ that!"

She laughed and flipped her dark brown hair playfully. Before he knew it, Kohana had him on the run.

Junko watched Kohana and wrinkled up her nose. "She is unbelievable! They're practically siblings and she still gropes and harasses him!"

"But remember that they are not blood related." Rin spoke. "You don't have to worry, Junko, Shippo does not return her playful affections."

Junko turned to Rin. "Why would I be worried? I just think she's being childish and ridiculous."

Rin said nothing more as she returned to her work.

Junko thought about what Rin said. 'When she said not to worry, was she implying I was _jealous_? I'm _not_ jealous! Why would _I_ be jealous? Wait, why _did_ Rin say what she said? Was she implying that maybe-'

"Hey Jun Bug!"

Junko was shaken out of her thoughts when she looked up to see the fox boy standing in front of her, laughing.

"I kept calling to you but you weren't listening!"

"Well, maybe it's because my name isn't Jun Bug!" She replied angrily.

Shippo laughed again. "I think it is! I kept calling you by 'Junko' but you didn't respond so I called you 'Jun Bug' and now I have your attention!"

Junko growled but quickly calmed down. "Fine. Have it your way…"

Shippo blinked.

* * *

"It would seem that Tetsusaiga has been put into different hands now." Myoga said from his perch on Sango's shoulder.

"Do you think Shippo will be able to wield Tetsusaiga?" She asked while cutting vegetables.

"Though Shippo _is_ a full demon, he still possesses human compassion, which I believe he gained from Kagome. He also has the desire to use it in protecting the human girl, Junko." Myoga nodded.

Sango smiled to herself.

"I am somewhat surprised to see how human she is considering she _is_ part demon…" Myoga noted aloud.

"Yes." Sango agreed.

"AAAH!"

Sango and Myoga looked up and looked outside. The two saw Shippo being chased by Junko.

"I am Jun Bug; Insect Youkai! I will devour you, fluffy tail and all!" Junko growled as she chased after Shippo.

"I didn't mean it! Please don't eat me! I just came to tell you that Sango said for you and Rin to come eat lunch!"

"I'll have _you_ for lunch!" She laughed evilly.

Sango smiled and laughed while Myoga sweatdropped.

* * *

Mamoru smiled at Rin as he watched her help Sango and Junko clean up after lunch. Rin saw the black haired boy and ignored him. He continued his trance, following her movements with his blue eyes, until his mother's voice broke his gaze.

"Mamoru, shouldn't you be getting back to your training?" She reminded him.

"Yes, mother." He nodded his head respectfully to Sango before heading back outside.

Soon, Rin went back to the garden with Junko behind her.

"Hey, fox boy! Why don't you get off your lazy butt and help us pull weeds!" Junko shouted from outside to Shippo.

Shippo went outside and sat Tetsusaiga now next to Kirara. He went out to the garden and knelt in the dirt next to Junko. "Promise not to go youkai on me?"

"For now." She grinned.

He shook his head and laughed. "Then promise not to eat me?"

"I'm full now from lunch. Maybe later." She grinned evilly as she went back to pulling weeds. She smiled to herself. 'I'd rather he call me 'Jun Bug' than Kohana…'

Rin smiled. She was happy that the two were getting along much better now than before.

Shippo pulled some weeds before he looked back over at Junko. He watched her hair fall over her shoulder as it created a curtain around her face. Such pretty hair… The previous day's incident with Junko began to replay in his mind again. His gazed traveled ever so slightly southward and he felt his blood rush through his body and his face grow warm by his thoughts. He took a gulp and quickly turned back to the task at hand.

* * *

That evening when everyone was off to bed, Rin stepped out of her room for a moment and went outside away from the house to one of the other older homes and sat outside it as she listened to the wonders of night. She looked up at the silver moon as it reminded her of-

"Lady Rin?"

She turned to the voice that interrupted her thoughts. "Mamoru?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you well? What are you doing up and about at this hour?" He said as he sat down next to her.

Rin sighed to herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted company but didn't see as if she had much of a choice now. Maybe she just didn't want his company. "I am fine. I just wanted to come out for a moment."

He blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Mamoru, why are you out?" She asked instead.

He leaned back onto his hands, looked up at the night sky and smiled. "I was thinking of someone too."

Rin was a little surprised by his reply. She blushed lightly knowing she was caught. "What makes you think I'm thinking of someone?"

"When people are thinking of someone, they usually come outside at night to think of them. My mother comes outside at night when she is thinking of her family that passed away many years ago." He then turned to her. "But it's dangerous to be out at night. A demon could be out and come for you." Mamoru spoke.

"I am not afraid of demons." Rin replied.

"With me around you need not be!" He smiled. "My mother has taught me well over the years and I have become very skilled for someone of my age."

Rin was solemn and said nothing. Mamoru saw this. "Lady Rin? If I may ask, who are you thinking of?"

She was silent for a moment before replying. "My father."

"Oh?"

"Yes. My father lives but I do not know where. He left me long ago."

"I am sorry."

Rin turned to Mamoru. "Please don't talk about killing demons anymore."

"Fear not of any demons, Lady Rin." He smiled.

"I said I do not fear them." She replied sternly. "I wish you not to talk about exterminating demons in my presents anymore. I do not agree with all of it."

He looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rin's dark brown eyes looked into his blue ones. "I hope that in the future we will not need demon exterminators to rid of terrible demons. I pray that in the future, demons and humans alike will live together peacefully."

"Demons and humans living peacefully? That is a nice dream, Lady Rin, but I'm afraid it will stay but a dream. It is impossible. I do not believe all demons are bad; just look at Shippo and Kirara. But truth of the matter is most demons are just monsters that cannot be reasoned with and must be stopped. Look at the past, demons have cause much destruction for humans as well as pain."

"Well, I look to the future." Rin said retorted sternly.

"I am just saying-"

"I know what you are saying is how you feel. And this is how I feel." Rin stood up and turned her back to him. "I am going to sleep now." She said as she began to walk away.

"Lady Rin?"

Rin stopped without facing him. "He saved my life when I was young and watched over me as my guardian, being I was all alone. My parents were killed when I was very young."

Now Mamoru was confused. "But, I thought-?"

"He is the only father I can remember. My father is a demon. I loved him very much and miss him still." Rin interrupted once more. She then started to walk off again.

Mamoru said nothing as he watched her leave.

'I will not be able to stay in a village that has people like him that would kill any demons with such discrimination…' Rin thought as she went back to her room.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! There seems to be some conflict between Rin and Mamoru instead of sparks! Poor Mamoru is obviously infatuated with Rin. Junko is warming up to Shippo! Is Shippo becoming more mature? Well, maybe not completely. LOL! He knows he is responsible for Junko's safety but we see he still wants to have fun! Oh boy, I think Kohana is almost worst than her lecherous father, Miroku! How on earth did she become the lecherous one and not Mamoru? Because I thought it would be funnier, that's why! Mamoru does seem to have some of his father's charm though. I hope this chapter was ok! See you next chapter! Please review!

Lady Tiger LiLy


	10. Rescue

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rescue**

"I'll be fine!"

Shippo insisted staying with Junko in her room while she slept like he had the night before, but she didn't find it necessary.

"If it makes you feel any better you can stay _outside_ my room, but I'm going to sleep alone in my room tonight! I'm a big girl, you know!"

"Fine." Shippo reluctantly agreed. He held Tetsusaiga to his side. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Junko nodded. She turned around to retire to her room. Just before entering, she turned back around to the serious looking kitsune youkai. "Good night, Shippo."

The youkai's face instantly changed from that of a serious nature to that of a happy child. "You too, Jun Bug! Pleasant dreams!" He replied to her with the utmost informality.

Rather than getting angry, Junko blushed. "Pleasant dreams." She responded before retiring to her room for the night.

After she slid the door shut, she stayed where she stood on the other side of the door. She could hear Shippo's soft steps as he took the few steps towards her room and sat down with his back to the door. Junko quietly got down and sat on her heels. She gently placed her hand on her side of the door where she heard Shippo's head gently bang on the other side. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach that seemed to sprout from knowing… just knowing he was there, right there, watching over her.

"Are you ok, Junko?"

Junko nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

"Of course I'm ok!" She snapped from her side of the door.

"I was just asking because I didn't hear you get into your bed." He replied.

Junko had forgotten about Shippo's youkai senses. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I was just… getting ready to!" She told him.

"Ok, good night then." She heard him say.

"Good night." She automatically responded. She then crawled into her bed, settling in with a sigh. Like her mother, her thoughts began to run away with her.

'He is a strange boy and yet… not so strange.' She thought. 'Kind of like… me. '

* * *

A quiet night fell upon the earth as everyone slept soundly. A gentle breeze sifted by and played with the tuffs of orange hair of the kitsune as he slept. Another breeze picked up and sifted by but this time, tickling the kitsune's nose. His nostrils twitched until his eyelids slowly lifted. 

"What a sweet scent…" He said still half sleeping. He blinked himself awake as he continued to sniff the air. "Where is that coming from?" He wondered aloud.

He stood up and sniffed the air, curious to find out what it was and from where that scent was coming from. He wondered out to the edge of the forest as he followed the scent. It smelled stronger as he continued. He couldn't help but feel drawn to the smell. Suddenly, Shippo found himself stuck in his steps.

"Wha-?"

Shippo found himself caught in a huge web of some kind. He struggled to pull free but to no avail. Shippo then felt something creep up above him. He looked up into the trees and saw several sets of red glowing eyes.

"You are not the pray I seek." A low voice hissed. "But I may be back for you."

Grossed out, Shippo sweatdropped. He heard rustling in the trees for a moment before it stopped. Whatever was there was gone now. Shippo sighed in relief until he heard a scream. His mind snapped to only one person.

"JUNKO!"

Shippo tired even harder to pull himself free put it still proved useless. The webbing was too strong. He then had an idea.

"_FOX FIRE!_"

Shippo managed to burn the webs and free himself. He then quickly dashed off to the village. Upon returning, he found before him a blood-boiling site. Sango and Kohana were knocked out cold while Miroku, with his old gold staff, stayed by their side. Mamoru held his boomerang bone, ready to strike, as he stood in front of Rin as if to shield her. Junko, who he had heard scream, was being held captive by what appeared to be a giant spider of some kind. She was bound by the same webbing Shippo had encountered before.

What really angered Shippo was hearing poor Junko's frighten screams of horror. He clenched his fist in rage. He was supposed to be watching her! Thanks to his foolishness, she was now in danger along with everyone else! Shippo ran straight for the creature. He bared his fangs as he got ready to tackle the monster.

"Look out!" Miroku shouted to Shippo.

One of the spider's hairy legs swung out and slapped Shippo across the village to Miroku and the others. Shippo warily shook his head as he regained his balance.

"Shippo!"

He looked up and saw Junko's fearful face as she called down to him. "Junko!" He shouted back.

"Shippo!" She shouted again with her eyes squeezed shut. She had never been so terrified.

"Unhand, Junko!" Mamoru shouted. He would have attacked the demon spider but he could not from where he stood now. If he did, he might hurt Junko in the process. He was also plagued by what Rin had said to him as well.

_(Flashback)_

"I wish you not to talk about exterminating demons in my presents anymore. I do not agree with all of it."

He looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rin's dark brown eyes looked into his blue ones. "I hope that in the future we will not need demon exterminators to rid of terrible demons. I pray that in the future, demons and humans alike will live together peacefully."

"Demons and humans living peacefully? That is a nice dream, Lady Rin, but I'm afraid it will stay but a dream. It is impossible. I do not believe all demons are bad; just look at Shippo and Kirara. But truth of the matter is most demons are just monsters that cannot be reasoned with and must be stopped. Look at the past, demons have cause much destruction for humans as well as pain."

"Well, I look to the future." Rin said retorted sternly.

"I am just saying-"

"I know what you are saying is how you feel. And this is how I feel."

(End Flashback)

What was the right thing for him to do?

"I seek the jewel." The spider demon hissed.

Shippo and Miroku were wide eyed.

"What? I don't have any jewel!" Junko shouted her voice tainted with fear.

"Silence, liar!" The creature commanded her.

Junko cringed in fear.

"Who are you?" Miroku shouted.

"I was once a minion of Lord Naraku."

"Naraku?" Mamoru repeated as he then turned to Miroku. "Father, did you not tell Kohana and I about an evil demon named Naraku?"

Miroku nodded in response to Mamoru without turning his head away from the demon.

"Lord Naraku was my master until he disposed of me." The demon hissed angrily. "He greatly appreciated my ability to lure creatures into my strong webs but saw me as a threat to exposing his castle."

"That scent!" Shippo thought aloud. "The demon can lure its prey into its webs by using a trail of alluring scents!"

"As a young demon I was not able to control my scent but now I am stronger, and with the jewel that Naraku has once searched for, I will be even stronger!"

"None of us has the jewel!" Junko tried to tell him again.

"Silence! Since you refuse to hand over the jewel, I shall just eat you, jewel and all!"

"_No!_" Shippo growled.

Rin looked to Shippo with worry and hoped that he may be able to save Junko. She knew this demon was beyond reasoning with. "Marmoru…" She spoke to him.

He turned back to look at her.

"This demon… _this_ demon _must_ be stopped even if it must be destroyed." She spoke. "For Junko's sake._ Her _life is the one that matters and is in the most danger now. I understand that what had to be done must be done to save her life."

He stared at her after she said this. Was she giving him _permission_ to do what must be done? To kill this demon? She was. He then nodded to her. He hurried forward away from the group. He took his position, and after making quick calculations, he threw his boomerang bone with all his strength. He was aiming for the head in hopes of slicing the thing clear off.

But he failed.

The demon knocked his boomerang bone off its course with one of its long hairy legs, and sent it landing somewhere in the forest.

The demon then turned on Mamoru. It went to strike when it was distracted by blue fireballs being hurled at its face.

"_FOX FIRE!_" Shippo shouted as he continued to try and draw the demon's attention away from Mamoru. While he did this, Mamoru hurried back over to the group so to help his father to protect them again from the demon. As Shippo continued to hurl the balls of fire at the spider demon, he noticed his fox fire did nothing to damage the demon, but only annoyed it. 'What am I going to do to stop this thing!'

"Shippo!"

Shippo looked over at his shoulder and found Myoga the flea there. "Myoga?"

"Shippo! Use Tetsusaiga! In wielding it, you can save Junko!"

Why cowardly Myoga was still hanging around puzzled him but that didn't matter now. Shippo had momentarily forgotten about Tetsusaiga. He looked down at the sword and sheath at his side. 'Will I be able to wield it?' He thought. There was no sure way of knowing until it happened. But he knew his will to save Junko may be the key.

He closed his eyes and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Shippo!" Miroku shouted.

Shippo opened his eyes and looked over at his right hand that gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga; a transformed Tetsusaiga. Shippo was snapped out of his gaze to the scream of Junko. "Stay back!" He told everyone as he went to save Junko. Shippo he ran as fast as he could. He swung back the blade and stuck one of the demon's legs that had held the bound up Junko. The spider demon hissed in anger and pain as his severed limb fell with Junko into some bushes.

Shippo ran quickly to her aid. "Junko!" Shippo found her and tried to free her from her bondage. "Are you ok? Don't look. Keep your eyes closed." He told her so she wouldn't have to see the severed limb of the spider demon, furthering this horrid experience for her.

She nodded. Still shaky from what happened moments ago.

"Here, I'm going to get this off you." He told her. He didn't use foxfire for fear of burning her. Instead, he was able to use Tetsusaiga to cut her free. After freeing her, she unexpectantly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Shippo was surprised by her sudden action. He could feel her body tremble against his firm one.

"I-I'm not as strong as I always believed I was. I'm scared to open my eyes!" She spoke in a fearful voice.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as if that would help stop her body from trembling. "Being afraid doesn't mean you aren't strong. You _are_ strong, Junko." He assured her. "Just like your mother and father. It's ok to be afraid. It's ok. Don't open your eyes."

She nodded. She felt him grab hold of her waist as he leapt off. She grabbed on tightly to his clothing as he did so.

In a violent rage, the arachnid demon screeched and began to attack anything in its path. It just so happened that Miroku, and the unconscious Sango and Kohana were in that particular path.

Miroku held his staff as he and Mamoru stood in front of their family in a protective manner. Ready to defend their loved ones.

Rin squeezed her eyes shut. "No more!" She said aloud before she suddenly shouted over at the demon. "Take me!" She said with her arms spread wide as a sign of surrender.

The demon took noticed and soon she became the new target.

Mamoru had a look of utter shock. "Lady Rin! NO!" He shouted.

'This way…' She thought. 'Those I care about will be able to get away…'

_SLASH! _

"Lady Rin!"

Rin gasped. "Mamoru!"

"Mamoru!" Miroku shouted though he could not move. He was paralyzed with shock by the site before him.

Mamoru collapsed into Rin's arms. His body-weight forced Rin to fall to her knees with him in her arms. Rin sat in shock as she stared down at the young man who just sacrificed his life for her.

"Mamoru!" Her voice wavered as tears filled her brown eyes. "Why did you give your life for me?"

"Because, you still need to… fulfill your dream… your destiny…" He coughed as he used his last ounce of strength to squeeze her hand. "Bring harmony to human and youkai alike. Bring peace. I believe in you… Rin…" Just as he had said this, he coughed up some blood and his grip on her hand released.

The tears in Rin's eyes suddenly dripped down her cheeks as she mourned for Mamoru.

Miroku suddenly felt weak and fell to his knees. "No… My boy… My son…"

"Look out!" Shippo shouted to Rin.

Rin looked up, and through her teary eyes, saw the arachnid demon ready to strike another blow. Rin bent down over Mamoru's body as she awaited her inescapable fate. Mamoru's sacrifice would all be for nothing.

_SLASH! _

Rin opened her eyes and saw the spider demon was sliced to bloody ribbons. She then saw a wave of silver from the corner of her eye. She turned and looked up into what she first thought was a memory but found it to be in fact-

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She spoke softly.

The inu youkai looked down at her with the same, unfazed, golden eyes he always had. He spoke not a word.

Miroku and Shippo were both staring at Sesshomaru along with Rin. Miroku seemed to still be in shock over everything that just happened in the last five minutes. Shippo glared at Sesshomaru, and as he did so, involuntarily tightened his grip on Junko.

Junko, still with her eyes squeezed shut, could feel Shippo's heart beat pick up. "Shippo?" She nearly whispered. "What's going on? Can I open my eyes?"

"No." He told her without breaking his gaze on the powerful inu youkai.

Sesshomaru seemed to smell something. He turned and looked directly at Shippo and Junko. He also saw, in Shippo's claws, the transformed Tetsusaiga.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Things are really heating up! I hope this chapter was ok. I had a hard time writing it for some reason. So the big question: WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? The answer is: ONLY I KNOW, DUH! And to find out, you'll just have to check back when chapter 11 is posted! See you lovely readers then! 

Lady Tiger LiLy


	11. The Confrontation

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Confrontation**

"What are you doing with Tetsusaiga, kitsune?" Were the first words Sesshomaru spoke.

"That's none of your business." Shippo said in a low but angry tone.

"I beg to differ." He replied coldly.

Shippo's body tensed up at these words.

"Shippo, what's going on?" Junko asked.

"Open your eyes and you will find that your search is at an end…" He replied.

Junko opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Shippo's stern face as he grazed out at something. She shifted her gaze to follow his and saw what she could have sworn looked like… but it couldn't have been. So then…

"Sesshomaru?" She said aloud.

Sesshomaru sniffed again. "Where is Inu-Yasha?"

"He is not with us." Miroku spoke in a stern voice.

Sesshomaru seemed unsure. He could pick up his lowly half bread brother's scent but faintly. It was his brother's scent but there was something different about it. Was he mistaken?

"I have searched for some time for Inu-Yasha and not found a trace of his whereabouts. Can I assume that he is dead since you have the Tetsusaiga and without it he will surely go mad? Well, I'm glad to see that Tetsusaiga is finally out of the hands of that pathetic half bread, though I wish I had the pleasure of doing that myself. Foolish hanyou. Stupid enough to leave Tetsusaiga behind so that I can easily collect it." He observed Shippo. "Though you may be a youkai as well, Tetsusaiga still should be in _my_ hand."

"The reason you have not found Inu-Yasha is because he is now with Kagome in a far off place that you will never be able to travel too!" Replied Shippo.

"The human wench?" He tried to remember what she looked like. That's when he noticed Junko; really noticed her.

Junko was angered by his words towards her mother. She then realized he was looking directly at her.

"You have her face." He recalled. He sniffed again. "I see. It's all clear now. His blood flows inside you. You are my brother's kin."

Junko took a deep breath. "Yes, I am."

"So this scent is coming from you. It would seem you smell of his disgusting scent."

Junko gave him a dirty look.

"Now, kitsune, hand over Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

Shippo held up the sword in a defensive way. "I can't do that." He replied.

"Don't be foolish." He warned.

"What makes you think you can wield it?" Shippo retorted.

Sesshomaru lifted up is once severed arm to reveal a new one in its place. "My new appendage will grant me that privilege." He had recently obtained it when he discovered the scent of Inu-Yasha nearby.

"He has a new human arm…" Shippo said aloud. Now he was worried. There was nothing stopping Sesshomaru now from taking Tetsusaiga from him.

"As you can see, there's nothing preventing me from taking Tetsusaiga by force. I am eager to test out my new appendage so if you do not hand over Tetsusaiga, I will simply take it."

Rin sat silently as she stared at Sesshomaru 'Why _isn't_ he attacking?' She thought. 'He has the power to do it, why _hasn't_ he done so already?'

Shippo looked nervous but did not back down. He then felt Junko pull out of his hold on her. "Junko!" He called to her. They may have been a good distance between the two youkai, but Shippo knew that Sesshomaru is very fast and didn't want Junko put in a vulnerable place where he could not protect her. He reached out to take her arm to pull her back to him again but she snatched her arm back from him. She took a few steps towards Sesshomaru; he but only met her stare.

"I will not let you have my father's sword." She said sternly.

Sesshomaru said nothing as they both stood silently like statues.

Shippo suddenly ran out to Junko and pushed her behind him. "You stay back, Junko. I'll keep you safe, ok?" He said to her without turning around or breaking his glare from Sesshomaru. He felt her grab onto his fur vest from behind.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please don't!" Rin shouted with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru turned slightly to see Rin with her head down as her tears flowed freely.

"Rin…" Junko said quietly.

Sesshomaru then turned and walked over to Rin. She still sniffled with her head down, Mamoru still in her arms, until his shadow fell upon her. She looked up, tears still running down her face.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment and then looked down at the pale boy in her arms.

"Shippo?" Junko spoke, her voice tainted with worry.

Shippo said nothing as he watched the inu youkai closely. Miroku, who could still not find the will to move from his spot, only stared at Rin with his son in her arms. The tears having long since welled up in his blue eyes.

That's when Sesshomaru drew his sword.

Junko gasped in horror. Shippo watched intently. Miroku, too, looked at Sesshomaru for the first time since he arrived. Rin stared up at Sesshomaru in wonder.

_SLASH! _

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

Rin gasped when Mamoru's blue eyes opened once more.

"Lady Rin…?"

"Mamoru!" She cried out with great relief.

"Mamoru!" Miroku also cried out. With a burst of energy, he ran to his son's side.

"But… how?" Junko asked Shippo.

"Tenseiga." Shippo replied. "The sword that cannot kill. It brought back Mamoru from death."

Junko was silent in wonder.

Sesshomaru turned from Rin back to Shippo and Junko. "Mark my words, I will obtain Tetsusaiga." He then turned around and headed off into the forest.

Rin watched him leave. 'Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.' She smiled to herself.

After he left, Junko sighed. "I didn't get to ask him…"

Shippo turned around and looked at her. "He probably wouldn't have answered you anyway. What is it that you wanted to ask him?"

"I wanted to ask him a lot of things. I wanted… I wanted to know about my family." Junko looked down at her feet before looking back up at Shippo. "My father knows nothing really about any of his family. I wanted to ask what my grandparents were like. My father told me only that he never knew his father. He had died when he was a baby and his mother died when he was just a small boy. I wanted to know what _he_ was like, Sesshomaru. I was going to ask him why he hates my father, his brother, so much that he would want to _kill_ him…"

"I don't know. I don't have the answers. I'm just glad he didn't take out the sibling rivalry on you!" He said with relief.

Junko gave a small smiled.

Shippo then collapsed backwards onto the ground. "I thought Sesshomaru was going to kill _me_ for sure!"

Junko gave a nervous smile as she sweatdropped.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Everyone looked over at the bushes to find a small green demon come running out.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin blinked.

The toad demon stopped and leaned on his staff to catch his breath.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin smiled as she scooped him up in her arms and hugged him.

Junko sweatdropped. "What an ugly little toad…"

Jaken choked until Rin released him from her embrace. "R-Rin…?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

"Which way did Sesshomaru-sama go!" He asked in a panic as his head swiveled around to see if he was in sight.

"What happened, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked.

"Oh my! Sesshomaru and I were traveling just west of here when he suddenly smelled something and dashed off, leaving me behind!"

"Sesshomaru-sama left that way." Rin pointed.

"Ah! Thank you!"

"Wait!" Junko shouted before Jaken left. "Rin! If this Jaken guy is a friend of Sesshomaru's, might he be able to answer _your_ question?"

Rin hadn't thought of that.

"A question?" Jaken asked.

She looked at Jaken. "Jaken-sama, why… why did Sesshomaru-sama leave me in the village? Is he mad at me?"

Jaken looked thoughtful as he shook his head. "Even though Sesshomaru-sama doesn't tell me much of anything, I know he is not mad at you, Rin."

"Then why did he leave her with the village?" Junko spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't share your dream, Rin, of achieving harmony between the humans and youkai. But I think Sesshomaru-sama wanted you to be able to _try_ and achieve your dream. Though, you are so loyal to him, he knew you would never leave him of your own will. Because of this, you would become unhappy. I don't understand why, but it would seem that your happiness means something to Sesshomaru-sama. Maybe because you were so loyal to him, I suppose. That is why he left you with the village."

"He did not want you living your life his way, but your own way." Junko summed up.

Jaken nodded. "I believe that is what it is, otherwise he wouldn't come by the village so often to see if you are safe and well."

"He… He what?" Rin questioned in surprise.

"Ever since he left you with the village, Sesshomaru-sama has been keeping an eye on you."

"It sounds like her really cares for you." Mamoru smiled at Rin.

"That's why… That's why he didn't attack all of you and saved Mamoru… Because of me."

Jaken nodded. He suddenly came to the realization that he still had to catch up with Sesshomaru. "Oh dear! I must find Sesshomaru-sama! Good-bye!" He waved as he ran off in the direction Rin said Sesshomaru left in. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Junko bent down and put her hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin turned and looked at Junko. "Now, aren't you glad you came with me?" She smiled.

Rin smiled. "Thank you, Junko."

"Mamoru?"

The boy looked up at Miroku. "Father?"

Miroku embraced his son tightly for a moment before pulling away to look at his son. "Let's not tell your mother about your little visit with death."

* * *

Yes, let's not worry Sango over the death experience her son had witnessed! What a tense chapter! Luckily Shippo didn't need to tap into Tetsusaiga's _full_ power because I don't know if he'd be able too do it… Well, now we know why Sesshomaru left Rin in Kaede's village! Oh! And I decided to make Jaken useful for once! I don't know why everyone hates Jaken. Yeah, he's ugly and annoying, but he's funny as heck and he means well!

Now what about Junko? Didn't her and Shippo have a deal before they started out after Sesshomaru? (Chapter 5) What's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!

Lady Tiger LiLy


	12. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Return of the Jewel**

By: Lady Tiger LiLy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I own what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Home is Where the Heart Is**

"I'm happy to have met all of you. Thank you for letting us stay." Junko bowed to Sango and Miroku.

"It was a pleasure." Miroku replied.

"Seeing you has also let us know that Kagome and Inu-Yasha are well. We often wonder how they are doing." Said Sango.

"Come back soon, Shippo!" Kohana smiled impishly.

Shippo sweatdropped but smiled. "I'll be back again. I always do."

"Where's Rin?" Junko asked.

"I'm here."

Everyone looked and saw Rin ready to leave with Mamoru behind her. "I am ready to go, but I will not be going with you." She smiled.

"What?" Junko looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to travel to some other villages for a while before I return to Lady Kaede's village." She replied.

"Why, Rin?" Shippo asked.

"I want to get to work on my dream." She explained. "I want to teach other villages that not all demons are to be feared and hated."

"And I'm going with her."

"Mamoru?" Sango spoke.

"Lady Rin has shown me that not all demons are beasts that must be exterminated. I want to go with Lady Rin and help her on her journey as well as learn more about demons, humans, and our world that we all share."

"Perhaps in learning more about our world you can achieve your goal." Miroku nodded.

"I'm going to miss you, Rin!" Junko hugged her friend.

"I'm happy to have met you, Junko." Rin replied as she hugged back.

Sango smiled sadly. "My son, if you wish this, then go."

"Thank you, mother."

"Protect her." Shippo said sternly.

"I will with my life." He smiled.

Miroku and Shippo had no doubts about that.

* * *

Night fell upon Shippo and Junko as they traveled back to Kaede's village so they made camp. Junko sat close to the fire Shippo had built and they ate what food they had brought.

Sometime that night, Shippo was awakened when he felt something nudging him. He then heard Junko's quiet voice.

"Shippo? Shippo?"

"Hm?" He asked groggily.

"Um… could I… sleep with you?" She asked timidly.

Shippo's eyes shot wide open as he then quickly sat up. "HUH!"

"It's just that it's colder out tonight than it has been and my blanket is kind of thin…" Junko trailed off.

"OH!" Shippo laughed nervously. "Yeah! Sure! No problem!"

"Thanks."

He then laid back down on the ground on his back and she laid next to him with her back to him. Shippo then noticed Junko seemed really tense.

"Are you ok, Junko?"

"I'm fine."

Shippo noted that she sounded quite awake. "Can't you sleep?" He turned over so that the front of his body was facing her back. "Are you scared?" He asked.

Junko's body slowly rolled onto her back so she could look up at Shippo. "Maybe a little…" She admitted.

He smiled down at her. How rare this was for her to admit a weakness.

"But it's not that I don't like the dark or anything stupid like that!" She defended. "It's just that, ever since I've been here, something always happens when I sleep alone."

Shippo nodded for it was true.

Junko heard a sound in the bushes and curled up closer to Shippo. "What was that?" She asked nervously as she gripped his shirt.

Shippo blushed when she did this and became a little tense. He listened closely and confirmed it was just a mouse.

Shippo felt Junko's tense body relax against him. "I'm sorry. I'm just being paranoid."

"It's ok. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll stay up and protect you." He smiled to assure her it was no problem.

"All night?"

"Nah! Just until you go to sleep."

Junko sighed. "Ok…" She then pulled up her blankets around her neck and curled up into Shippo.

It was not long until Shippo could tell Junko was asleep. Now he could finally get some rest as well. He couldn't help but snuggle into her body like she had with him. The warmth their body had created was so soothing. What actually began to lull him to sleep was her scent. It was then that he realized that he liked it. It was all he could smell being his head rested above her's. Her hair smelled of a strange but alluring fragrance that he couldn't put his finger on. He started to think less and less about it as his mind slipped into slumber with every inhale he took of her.

* * *

"Welcome back, Junko. Ye too, Shippo." Kaede greeted.

"Thank you, Kaede." Junko spoke.

"But what of Rin?" Kaede asked.

"She is taking a different path." Junko smiled.

Kaede nodded.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some water." Said Shippo before he left.

Junko followed Kaede back to her hut. "Well, come rest and tell old Kaede of your travels. Did ye find what ye was searching for?"

Junko was silent for a moment. "You know, Kaede, I'm really not sure what I'm searching for anymore…" Junko replied.

* * *

The next morning Shippo woke up to find Junko was not inside the hut. He followed her scent, which led him out into the forest outside the village. He saw Junko looking up at the giant tree where her father had been sealed to long ago.

"Junko?" He puzzled. "What's going on?"

"We had an agreement." She replied solemnly without looking at him. "You said you'd help me find Sesshomaru if I promised I would return home afterwards."

Shippo's heart sunk into his stomach when he remembered.

She then turned around to face him. "So I'm going home." She summed up.

Shippo didn't know what to say or do. Junko then started to walk to the well and he followed. He didn't want her to go but he knew she couldn't stay. She had to go back home.

When they reached the well, Junko turned to Shippo. "Why is it more dangerous for _me_ to be here than anyone else?"

Shippo hesitated for a response.

She looked off to the side. "Just as I thought, you won't tell me. No one tells me anything. I know there's something going on that I don't know about."

Shippo sighed in defeat. "Ask your mother. She's the only one who can answer your questions."

Junko looked slightly puzzled but nodded. Not quite reaching his eyes she looked up at his face. "I guess this is good-bye then."

Shippo nodded.

"Thank you for all you've done. And… thank you especially for being my friend."

Junko then felt his arms envelop her. She wrapped her arms around Shippo as he had her and they held one another for a moment.

"I'm happy to have met you, Junko. Thank you for that."

Tears pricked Junko's eyes as she head his soft words. She then pulled herself away and climbed over the edge of the well. Putting one leg over the mouth of the well and then the other so she sat on the well's edge. Without wanting to look back she pushed herself off and fell down into the dark depths of the time portal.

* * *

Junko's teary lashes fluttered open to find herself at the bottom of the well. It was almost too dark to see but she was able to make out the ladder.

She was back home.

* * *

Kagome was in the kitchen, making a sandwich for a tired looking Inu-Yasha when she suddenly gasped and dropped the butter knife that was in hand. "I can sense it! I can sense her!"

Inu-Yasha had smelled the faint smell of salt water and the familiar scent of-

"Junko!"

He dashed out of the kitchen and thrust back the sliding door to the well house.

When Junko had climbed out of the well, she suddenly saw a burst of the mid afternoon sunlight pouring into the dark little well house. She then saw a dark figure standing in the doorway.

"Junko!"

"Dad?"

Inu-Yasha dashed inside and embraced his daughter. "Junko! You're ok! You came back!"

Junko's tears returned anew as she grasped her father's kimono and clung to him. "Daddy!"

Kagome followed behind her husband. "Junko!"

"Mother? Mother!"

Kagome took up her precious child into her arms as tears of joy and relief rained down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Junko! My precious Junko!"

* * *

The following day, Junko returned to school after being gone for over a week. When she got back home that afternoon, she stormed into the house and found both her parents in the living room. She was ready to talk now; to confront them.

"I know everything. Why did you keep it from me? Why did you keep a whole part of your life from me!"

"You're mother will explain." Inu-Yasha said sternly.

Junko plopped down onto the sofa across from Kagome. "What's going on, mother?" Junko said in a similar tone as her father had.

Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha since they were supposed to be in this together though it was really Kagome's decision in the first place.

Kagome reached over and took Junko's hands in her's. "If you know everything, then you can see how hectic my life was at your age."

"And what does that have to do with you not telling me about your past?"

"Junko, after I fell through the well, my life changed. I had heavy responsibilities that extended beyond schoolwork and my whole world turned upside down. I would never be a normal teenager again. That's all I wanted for you. I wanted you to have a chance at being a normal teenager, because in this time, it's harder to live life day to day not being normal."

Junko's brow furrowed down as she slipped her hands out of her mother's grasp and jumped to her feet. "What are you talking about! I'm NOT normal! I never was! My father is part inu youkai! I've never _been_ normal! I've never _felt_ normal! Which reminds me, everyone I met in Feudal Japan mentioned how _odd_ it was that I had _no_ features that resemble that of my hanyou heritage! Why _is_ that!"

Kagome took in a breath. "It has to do with your name."

"My name?"

"Do you know what your name means?"

"No." She said flatly.

"Junko means 'Pure Child'. I chose that name for you." Kagome informed.

"What does my name have to do with this?" She asked in confusion.

"Like your mother said, she wanted you to have a chance at a normal _human_ life." Inu-Yasha finally spoke.

Junko frowned in bewilderment. "I don't understand."

"Junko, you _were_ born with my features; my demonic features." Inu-Yasha confessed.

Junko stared at her father in shock. "I-I was? But then why…?"

"Like you name, you are pure, Junko. With the power of the Shikon no Tama."

"The jewel you were supposed to protect?" Junko recalled.

Kagome nodded. "We needed not to fear of demons in this time trying to take the jewel. I had made my decision before you were born. I would use the jewel to transform you into your human state. So you could live a normal life as a human."

Junko couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always knew she was different. She felt it. But this was not what she had expected. So was this human form of her's the real her? Or was it just a mask for the real her inside?

"Now I have a question to ask. Why do you reek of the kitsune brat's scent!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Shippo? That's right! That's why I was in so much danger! That's why Shippo protected me! Why he wanted me to go back home! It was never because he hated me. It was because he knew of the jewel!"

"It is also why you were able to go through the well and why I told you never to go into the well house." Kagome said sternly.

"So the jewel…?"

"Resides in you, Junko. Protecting and purifying you. I am also able to sense the presence of the jewel so I always know where you are." Kagome gave a small smile.

"That's why that spider demon wanted to eat me! Because the jewel is in my body!" Junko told herself aloud.

Kagome's face fell. "What?"

"If the demon had gotten me, others would be in danger not just me! That's why everyone made sure I was protected!"

"You mean the kitsune brat actually was good for something besides live bait?" Inu-Yasha mumbled aloud.

"Don't talk about Shippo like that! He took care of me and protected me! He also saved my life!" Junko snapped at her father.

Inu-Yasha looked at Junko in surprise.

"Junko?" Kagome spoke.

Junko stood quietly, just as surprised as her father was at her own words. 'Since when did I start defending Shippo?' She thought.

Without a word, Junko turned and left upstairs for her room.

Kagome stood up to go after her when she was stopped by Inu-Yasha's clawed hand on her shoulder.

"She had a lot to take in. Let her be for now."

"We should have waited to tell her." Kagome sighed.

"Would you have ever told her if she hadn't of found out about the past on her own?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment before looking down at the floor in guilt.

"No, I probably wouldn't."

* * *

Junko laid on her bed with her face in her pillow. She rolled over and stared off into a corner of her room. Kaede's words started to echo in her memory.

_'Did ye find what ye was searching for?'_

Junko wiped her eyes with her hand to rid of the fresh tears. 'What was I looking for? Did I find it?' She thought as she drifted off into slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Junko came down stares and entered the kitchen where Kagome and Inu-Yasha were drinking tea. They looked up at her.

"Junko?" Kagome spoke.

"I don't want to live a normal life. I want to live the life I want! The life that is for me because of who I am!"

Kagome looked surprised. "Junko? What are you saying?"

"I don't want to be 'Junko' anymore. I don't want this jewel inside me anymore."

Kagome looked sad but nodded her head. She had expected this to happen sooner or later. She only wished it could have been later.

"If you are sure, Junko."

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

Shippo was sitting around in the village, playing with some of the village children, when he smelled it.

"Junko…?"

He quickly dashed off into the Forest of Inu-Yasha. He found the well and peered down inside. "Junko!" He called. All he heard was his voice echoing back to him. He rested his chin on the edge of the well and sighed.

"Shippo."

His ears perked at the sound of the voice that spoke his name. "Junko?" He turned around to where the voice had come from.

There before him stood a woman, with sparkling golden eyes, adorned in a pink kimono with red flowers. She had long flowing silver hair and, yes; white dog-ears atop of her head.

"Junko? What? How-?"

"I no longer have the Shinko no Tama within my body to conceal my true self. This is me. This is how I was born."

Shippo couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was Junko back but she was back as a hanyou. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back home?"

"I am home. My heart belongs here in this place, this time, with you." Junko walked over to Shippo and looked up into his blue eyes with her now golden ones. "Please, let me stay?"

Shippo stared down at her for a moment. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her as they embraced. "Only if you'll stay forever."

She smiled. "Deal."

In the distance, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were watching their daughter. Kagome with a smiling face; Inu-Yasha with his signature sneer.

"She'll be starting her own journey now." Kagome said.

"But why with him?" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Inu-Yasha..." His wife spoke in a warning tone.

He huffed. "Well, he better take care of her _and_ my Tetsusaiga if he knows what's good for him!"

"I'm sure he will." She smiled.

He sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked as they walked off together.

"Don't you want to go pay Sango and Miroku a visit?"

She smiled. "Yes, I would."

"Good."

"And maybe Kaede?"

"If you want." He said nonchalantly.

"How about Kouga too?"

"KOUGA!"

Kagome laughed at his reaction. She then grabbed her husband's arm and kissed his cheek. "You're still cute when you're jealous." She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Feh!" He blushed as he turned his head away from her.

* * *

**THE END!** :sniffle: I'm so happy! I hope you all liked this chapter and enjoyed my first Inu-Yasha fic! Please don't be mad that Shippo and Junko didn't kiss! I wanted them to also but it just didn't seem like the right time.

**Special Thanks To:**

**Sanura**: One of my best friends who got to read almost every chapter before I posted it so I would know if it sounded ok! _And_ to whom got me hooked on Inu-Yasha! THANKS!

**Shink a.k.a. AnimeMaster1**: Who has read and reviewed EVERYTHING I've written! Thanks! It's nice to know I have fans! (Though my fics probably have room for improvement!)

**Yooso**: I'm so glad you liked it enough to hurt me if I didn't update:sweatdrop: What are friends for, I guess. LOL!

**Codfather, Little Birdie, pruningshears, and everyone else**: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

I love all you guys and hope to see you all again when I write other stories. You guys are so wonderful to me! THANK YOU!

**AN: Do to popular demand, a sequel to this story shall be written! So if you enjoyed this story, look for Return of the Hanyou!** **See you there!**

Lady Tiger LiLy


End file.
